Le Tricheur
by Nenali-chan
Summary: La Mort est embêtée. Salazar s'ennuie. Le résultat? Un deal. Salazar est renvoyé sur terre pour ramener le tricheur Tom Jedusor à la Mort. Il doit recommencer sa vie comme Salem Sullivan et refaire son éducation à Poudlard. Dans le Poudlard Express, il rencontre Harry Potter... GodricxSalazar
1. Chapter 1

Le Tricheur

_**Salut à tous, ici Nenali. Je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cours, mais j'ai du mal avec le prochain chapitre et, pour y remédier, j'ai décidé de mettre par écrit une idée qui m'est venue.**_

_**Le principe est simple: Salazar Serpentard n'a rien à faire de sa mort et est donc renvoyé chez les vivant pour -ou du moins aider à - débarasser le monde de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort.**_

_**Je suis désolée pour le délai concernant le chapitre 14 de **__**A New War begins**__**.**_

_**bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p>Salazar s'ennuyait. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas une blague, c'était sérieux. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Presque littéralement, puisqu'il n'était pas un rat, mais bel et bien mort. Depuis assez longtemps, en plus. Quelque chose comme...mille ans ? A peu de chose près.<p>

Sauf que, vous voyez, quand on est mort, on n'a pas grand chose à faire. La terre lui manquait, enseigner lui manquait, Poudlard lui manquait, emmerder Godric lui manquait – une seconde ! Il pouvait toujours le faire, ça ! Il n'empêche que ça lui manquait – s'occuper de son Basilique chéri lui manquait, la_vie_ lui manquait, quoi !

Et oui, il avait conscience que garder un basilique dans une école n'était pas tout à fait recommandé, mais on veut un système de sécurité efficace ou on n'en veut pas, hein.

En plus, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la terre la semaine dernière. A moins que ce soit un mois auparavant ? Il ne savait plus. L'écoulement du temps dépendait de l'humeur du propriétaire des lieux, donc impossible de se repérer.

Bref. Il avait jeté un œil à la terre quelques temps auparavant. Il ne le faisait pas très souvent, préférant passer du temps avec Godric, Helga et Rowena, ou encore avec la Mort. Il ne regardait en bas que lorsqu'il s'ennuyait vraiment. Et comme c'était un de ces moments, il l'avait fait. Et ce qu'il y avait vu ne lui avait pas plus.

Parce que, un il avait fallu que sa maison soit mise à l'écart à cause d'une dispute avec Godric qui n'avait jamais eu lieu à propos des né-Moldus. Certes, il avait été réticent à accepter les né-moldus à Poudlard. Mais c'était il y a _mille ans _! Il y a mille ans, les Moldus étaient effrayé par la magie et brûlaient les sorciers au bûcher ! Du moins essayaient, car les rares fois où un sorcier était attrapé il lui était facile de s'enfuir. Une de ses connaissance s'était laissée attrapée quelque chose comme quarante-sept fois avant de se faire couper en morceaux – ce qui laissa peu de doutes sur le fait qu'elle était bien morte. Les né-Moldus risquaient d'attirer l'attention sur Poudlard ou de se mettre eux-mêmes en danger. La théorie sur la magie accidentelle était arrivée peu après, forçant Salazar à reconnaître son erreur – ce qu'il détestait faire – et le sujet avait été clos. Les né-moldus étaient bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard que chez eux. Il ne fallait pas non-plus oublier – ce que les historiens avaient prestement fait – qu'il n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard à cause de la dispute-qui-n'avait-jamais-eu-lieu !

Donc, non-seulement sa maison avait été mise à l'écart par les autres à cause de la dispute-qui-n'avait-pas-eu-lieu, mais cela s'était accentué quand un de ses descendants – il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère avait réussi à se marier et été autorisé à se reproduire – appelé Tom Jedusor avait décidé qu'il était temps que « sa volonté » soit suivie et que, par conséquent, il fallait éradiquer les né-Moldus. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide parce que sans les né-Moldus pour renouveler les générations, les sorciers auraient disparu depuis longtemps, entre autre à cause des consanguinités.

Par conséquent, Salazar n'était pas content. Disons le franchement, il était d'une humeur impossible. Godric "Ric" Gryffondor, Helga "Hellie" Poufsouffle et Rowena "Row" Serdaigle avaient bien tenté de le calmer, mais "Sal" en avait eu marre. Ce n'était pas leur maison qui était tombé dans la...dans la...dans la déchéance ! Tous ses élèves étaient des sang-purs persuadés que le monde serait à eux – pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose d'être ambitieux... – ou en train de créer un plan pour se l'approprier - ...ni rusé, un bon stratège s'en sort toujours... – ou considéraient les né-moldus et les Moldus comme des êtres inférieurs – …là, ça devenait problématique… – voire même les trois à la fois – …et là c'était complètement ingérable ! Ric, Hellie et Row avaient des maisons respectées pour leurs valeurs, par contre, être dans la sienne signifiait – aux yeux des autres – qu'on deviendrait inévitablement un mage noir.

Et ça, Salazar n'aimait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi tu boudes, Salazar ? »

Le fondateur vert et argent se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était un homme aux cheveux argentés, la peau pâle et les yeux rouge. Il portait une cape noire et quelques chose qui ressemblait à un masque de tête de mort en plastique était accrochée sur le côté de sa tête. Attachée dans son dos se trouvait une grande faux.

« Je ne boude pas.

_Si, répondit la Mort. Tu t'ennuies ?

_Evidemment. Il n'y a rien à faire ici.

_Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu boudes ?

_Je ne boudes pas ! C'est juste que...on dirait que les choses vont mal dans le monde des sorciers.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour votre bébé ? s'enquit la Mort, faisant référence Poudlard.

_Un peu. Enfin, c'est surtout à cause de mon descendant, Tom Jedusor. Toutes ses idées sont ridicules et ça me dégoûtes de savoir que ses partisans viennent presque tous de ma maison. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour le voir crever...

_Vraiment ? »

Un sourire malicieux s'étirait désormais sur le visage la Mort. Salazar tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil curieux.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

_Jedusor va cibler une famille, la famille Potter. James et Lili, les parents, vont mourir, mais leur enfant, Harry, va survivre mystérieusement. Je n'aime pas les tricheurs, mais Jedusor est encore pire que lui et Harry a une prophétie disant qu'il sera celui qui le vaincra.

_Une prophétie ?

_ « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »

_Les prophéties ne sont pas fiables, non ?

_Elles sont auto-réalisatrices. C'est parce qu'on y croit qu'elles se réalisent. Jedusor l'a entendue, et il y a cru. Il a lui-même décidé que son ennemi serait Harry Potter. Cela aurait pu être Neville Londubas, mais il a choisi Harry Potter. Bien entendu, ça dépend également de si Harry Potter croit en cette prophétie. S'il ne veut pas vaincre Voldemort, il ne le fera pas.

_Et où veux-tu en venir ?

_Je peux te renvoyer sur terre.

_Quoi ? »

Dire que Salazar était surpris sentait un euphémisme. Il était éberlué. La Mort lui proposait de le ramener à la vie ?

« Oui. Je te renvoie sur terre. Tu renais dans un nouveau corps, une nouvelle famille, tu prends le Poudlard Express, tu refais ton éducation magique et tu bosses contre Jedusor. Car il ne sera pas mort. Il reviendra.

_Comment tu sais ?

_Jedusor est un tricheur. Il a trouvé un moyen de découper son âme pour m'échapper. En tant normal, je n'ai pas le droit d'envoyer les gens se réincarner. C'est mon frère, la Vie, qui s'en charge. Mais cette fois-ci est une exception. Si on fait un deal, je peux te renvoyer.

_Quel deal ?

_Je te fait réincarner et en échange, tu me ramènes le tricheur Tom Jedusor. Cet imbécile m'a assez échappé comme ça mais je ne peux pas intervenir directement.

_Dans quelles conditions je serai réincarné ?

_Au bout de quelques années, tu te souviendrais de tout, y compris tes connaissances en magie. Je te donne environ cinq ans pour tout te rappeler. Pour la puissance, je ne garanti rien, mais si tu l'as aussi, ce ne sera pas sans conséquences, comme perte de contrôle très facile ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre encore... Bien sûr t'auras un nouveau nom, des nouveaux parents et tout ce qui va avec. »

Salazar ferma les yeux une seconde pour réfléchir. Puis il sourit. Il n'avait pas vraiment de choix à faire. Les conditions de la Mort lui semblait tout à fait acceptables.

« Ça me semble acceptable.

_Deal ?

_Deal. »

La Mort tendit la main, et Salazar la prit. Il ressentit une intense brûlure sur sa paume, et il siffla de douleur. Il retira sa main et la regarda. Sur sa paume s'étalait désormais, d'une couleur rouge vive, un triangle, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un cercle, traversé par une ligne verticale. Il la frotta, mais elle ne disparu pas.

« C'est la marque de la Mort, expliqua-t-il. Ça montre qu'on a eu un accord. Elle sera toujours là, mais en moins visible. Plus tu te rapproche de Jedusor, plus elle deviendra vive et elle te brûlera. Un peu.

_Je vois.

_Très bien. Alors, c'est partit ! »

La Mort sauta sur ses pieds et tira sa faux. Salazar sentit à peine la faux le trancher, juste une sensation désagréable. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, il fut propulsé dans le noir complet. Salazar Serpentard ne sut plus rien.

Au même moment, le 12 août 1980 à 04h39, Salem Sullivan ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois.

**XXX**

Dans les premières années de sa vie, Salem ne savait pas trop qui il était, ni pourquoi. Il savait qu'il lui manquait des choses pour comprendre, mais il avait cette instinct qui lu disait que tout prendrait sens avec le temps. S'il l'avait. Les médecins disaient que ce n'était pas sûr.

Le petit garçon, seul dans la salle d'attente, soupira. Il avait encore une batterie d'examens à passer, et allait sûrement encore se faire prescrire des tonnes de médicaments qui resteraient probablement sans effet.

« Tu viens, Sal ? »

Salem se contenta de hocher la tête et se leva, toujours en soupirant. Sa mère l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans le cabinet du médecin. Celui-ci, après trente minutes d'examen, ne pu qu'hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, madame Sullivan. Votre fils semble aller très bien.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il aille « bien », docteur, répliqua froidement Mrs Sullivan. Sinon, il n'aurait pas des crises de fièvre, des pertes de connaissance, des chutes de tension, ou des refroidissements une fois tous les deux jours.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut les causer.

_Dans ce cas, vous devez être incompétent.

_Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Mrs Sullivan. Je vais vous prescrire quelques médicaments. Soyez bien sûre de lui faire prendre tous les jours. »

Elle attrapa l'ordonnance et le poignet de Salem, le tirant à l'extérieur. Aucun médecin qu'ils avaient consulté n'avait été capable de donner une raison à la santé trop fragile de leur enfant. Elle hésitait même à l'envoyer à l'école, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de la maternelle le jour où Salem s'était effondré en classe.

Quand Salem eut six ans, il eut son premier incident de magie accidentelle. Tous les verres de la cuisine explosèrent en même temps sous le coup d'une colère soudaine. Fort heureusement il n'y avait pas eu de blessé. Son père, Derrick, s'était mis dans une colère noire. Salem s'était enfui dans sa chambre, et cette nuit-là, tout était devenu clair.

Ses souvenirs lui étaient tombés dessus comme une enclume.

* * *

><p><em>Salazar a quatre ans. Son père sorcier fuit la maison, laissant derrière lui ses deux enfants.<em>

_Salazar a huit ans. Sa mère Moldue est brûlée au bûcher pour sorcellerie. Il est encore petit, mais il comprend que ça veut dire qu'il ne la reverra jamais._

_Il a 9 ans, son frère 11. Son frère, Eliwan, déclare sa haine des Moldus. Ils doivent quitter leur maison._

_Il a 16 ans et séjourne en ville avec son frère. Il entre dans une taverne et s'assoit à côté d'un homme d'environ cinq ans son aîné, aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bruns. Derrière lui, à une table, une grande blonde à forte poitrine échangent des propos colorés avec une autre femme, plus petite et brune. Le blond lui demande son nom._

_« Mon nom ? Salazar. Salazar Serpentard. Et toi ?_

__Godric Gryffondor. Les deux qui s'engueulent, derrière, c'est Helga Poufsouffle, celle qui est debout sur la table, et Rowena Serdaigle, celle qu'est assise. Ravi de te rencontrer._

__De même. »_

_Le reste de la soirée se passe sans accroc. Godric, Helga et Rowena sont les êtres humains les plus accueillants que Salazar aie jamais rencontré. Devant eux ne se trouvent que les serpents._

_Eliwan, lui, a 18 ans. Il entre dans la taverne et attrape son frère._

_« On s'en va, dit-il simplement. »_

_Salazar veut savoir pourquoi, mais Eliwan ne veut rien lui dire. Godric prend le partit du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'Eliwan lâche le morceau._

_« Les gardes arrivent. Si on se casse pas, on va finir sur un bûcher. »_

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Eliwan vient de révéler aux premiers amis de Salazar qu'ils sont des sorciers. Le plus jeune est certain qu'ils ne vont pas hésiter à aider les gardes à les chasser. Mais Godric les entraîne par la porte arrière et les guidant vers une cachette avec Helga et Rowena. Ils la protègent avec des barrières, montrant qu'ils sont eux aussi des sorciers._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, El ?_

__J'ai tué un Moldu, ça te va ?_

__Encore ?! »_

_Salazar s'énerve. Eliwan est surpris. Son frère s'affirme, jamais encore il ne lui a ouvertement exprimé son désaccord. Ils se disputent, c'est la première fois. Salazar en a marre de leur vie de vagabondage. Ils voyagent de villes en villes, car peu importe où ils vont, Eliwan leur met toujours la garde aux trousses. Salazar veut plus. Il veut apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, à les utiliser. Il veut faire quelque chose de sa vie. Eliwan se contente de ce qu'il a._

_Finalement, Eliwan frappe Salazar. Là encore, c'est la première fois. La gifle est partie toute seule, et il a dû mal à croire ce que son frère vient de faire. Pourtant, la douleur et la marque sont là. Godric, Rowena et Helga prennent encore une fois la défense de Salazar._

_« Je suis ton frère aîné, c'est moi le chef de famille. Tu dois m'obéir._

__Non. »_

_Le lendemain, Eliwan est partit. Comme leur père, il n'a pas hésité à laisser son frère, qui a sans le moindre remord réfuté son autorité. Salazar lui, voyage désormais avec Godric, Helga et Rowena. Il ne s'autorise pas à pleurer._

_Salazar a 17 ans. Ils ont trouvé refuge dans une caverne dans laquelle ils ont trouvé un cadavre de serpent géant. Salazar voit l'œuf abandonné et le prend avec lui._

_Salazar a 18 ans. L'œuf a éclôt et un bébé basilique en est sortit. Il le cache en lui demandant de s'enrouler autour de son bras. Autour d'un feu, il sort, attiré par la lumière. Helga, qui a horreur des serpents, crie en le voyant, effrayant le basilique. Il veut attaquer, mais Salazar le calme d'un mot en Fourchelangue. Il a peur de leur réaction, mais ils sont tous les trois très excités par sa capacité. Rowena lui demande même s'il ne peut pas lui apprendre. Godric le rassure avec un grand rire et le félicite pour son don. Salazar ne peut plus s'empêcher de penser que Godric est magnifique quand il rit._

_Salazar a 19 ans. Les quatre amis sont devenus de puissants sorciers, et ne veulent plus se contenter de voyager. Alors qu'ils font un feu de camp, Godric lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Salazar suit son regard._

_« Eh, dit-il. J'ai une idée._

__Qu'est-ce c'est ? s'enthousiasme aussitôt Godric. »_

_Salazar détourne la tête pour que son compagnon ne voit pas la coloration qui s'est installée sur son visage._

_« On pourrait enseigner la magie à de jeunes sorciers, termine-t-il._

__Ah ouais, acquiesce Helga. Ça serait génial !_

__Mais comment si prendre ? intervient Rowena._

__On...commença Godric. On pourrait construire une école. »_

_L'idée part de là, d'une rêverie d'un soir. Pourtant, Godric les emmène par delà les montagnes et ils atteignent un vieux château en ruine._

_« Je suis passé par là il y a des années, explique-t-il. C'est parfait pour notre école, non ? »_

_Salazar a 20 ans. Le bâtiment est prêt. La forêt est prête. Salazar et Godric y ont croisé un dragon, et le blond a eu la bonne idée de lui chatouiller le menton. Ils trouvent ainsi la devise de leur nouvelle école. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort._

_Ce soir-là, Helga et Rowena se sont encore disputées._

_« Mais j'ai faim !_

__Et alors ? C'est ma tranche de lard !_

__Maintenant c'est la mienne, idiote !_

__La mienne, soûlarde !_

__La mienne, tête d'oiseau !_

__La mienne, blaireau !_

__Les filles, soupire Salazar. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous chercher des poux à cause d'une tranche de lard ? Il y en a enco... »_

_Il s'interrompt quand il les voit, le fixant, le doigt pointé vers lui._

_« C'est ça !_

__Quoi ?_

__Le nom de l'école !_

__Quoi ?!_

__POUDLARD ! »_

_Et ainsi Poudlard naquit._

_Il est important de préciser qu'Helga et Rowena sont dans un état d'ébriété avancé._

_Salazar a 21 ans. Cette année-là, pour la première fois, les mains de Godric ont caressé son corps, ses lèvres l'ont embrassé. Leurs corps se sont enlacés. Le désir a embrumé leurs esprits. C'est bon. Peut-être trop bon. C'est le genre de sensation qui fait tourner la tête et fait frissonner le corps de plaisir. Le sexe, quelque chose par quoi __Salazar__ n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré...jusqu'à présent._

_Salazar a 22 ans, et il enseigne pour la première fois. Il comprend avec un certain temps de retard que si les élèves – la plupart féminins – gloussent en rougissant sur son passage, c'est soit 1) parce qu'ils/elles le trouvent particulièrement attirant – il a un « sacré cul » semble-t-il – soit 2) ils/elles ont compris que Godric et lui sont en couple. _

_Salazar a 23 ans, et il rencontre Merlin._

_Salazar a 24 ans, et il parle des né-moldus avec Godric. Quand la nouvelle vient qu'un né-moldu a été tué par ses propres parents, Salazar cesse de s'inquiéter pour l'école. Il crée des Portoloins d'urgence qui permettent aux enfants en danger de rejoindre Poudlard immédiatement._

_Salazar a 25 ans. Eliwan frappe à la porte du château. Il a besoin de se cacher. Il est recherché pour plusieurs crimes. Salazar refuse qu'un meurtrier s'approche des enfants, encore moins avec des idées anti-moldues. Eliwan s'installe donc à l'extérieur du territoire, dans ce qui deviendra le village de Pré-au-Lard._

_Salazar a 27 ans. Pré-au-lard accueille désormais les familles magiques des élèves et certains Moldus qui ont accepté les dons de leurs enfants._

_Salazar a 28 ans. Un gouverneur local découvre l'existence de Pré-au-Lard et de Poudlard parce que quelqu'un du village a parlé. Ils se préparent à la bataille. Les professeurs et les familles sorcières aussi. La bataille est presque terminée quand Salazar ressent une vive douleur dans l'abdomen. La dernière chose qu'il voit est son frère tenant une épée ensanglantée. Il ne saura jamais si c'est vraiment Eliwan qui l'a tué, ou une autre personne. Mais il s'en fout. Il est satisfait de sa mort. Il a perdu la vie en protégeant ce qu'il avait de plus cher._

_Salazar est mort depuis 1000 ans. La Mort et lui passent un accord._

_Salem Sullivan naît._

* * *

><p>Quand Salem se réveilla, il savait tout. Il sourit doucement. La Mort avait tenu sa part du deal. Il était revenu. Avec ses souvenirs. Visiblement, il avait la même quantité de pouvoir qu'au moment de sa mort, d'où sa santé étrangement fragile. Un corps d'adulte pouvait supporter une telle puissance, mais pas un corps d'enfant. Il espérait que les choses s'amélioreraient en grandissant.<p>

En attendant, il avait beau avoir toutes les connaissances qu'il avait obtenues durant sa vie en tant que Salazar, mais mille ans étaient passés depuis. Il avait les bases d'un enfant de six ans dans ce nouveau monde plein de technologie. De plus, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'âge auquel il recevrait sa lettre, ni des nouveaux sorts qui avaient été inventé, ni des changements qui avaient eu lieu à Poudlard. Conclusion, il avait besoin de se renseigner.

Hors, ses deux parents étaient des Moldus. Il vivait donc dans le Londres moldu, et ne pouvait pas décemment entrer dans une librairie lambda pour demander un livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Il serait sans le moindre doute regardé bizarrement. Ou envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique. On ne savait jamais avec les Moldus. Ils disaient ne pas croire en la magie mais ils avaient des tas de bouquins dessus.

C'est donc avec une impatience à peine contenue que Salem attendait sa lettre de Poudlard. Ses parents se demandèrent pendant longtemps ce qui n'allait pas avec leur fils, outre les montée de fièvre, les chutes de tensions, les pertes de connaissance et ils en passaient, qui lui tombaient dessus régulièrement. A mesure que le temps passait, les incidents comme ceux de la cuisine devenaient de plus en plus fréquent. Salem tentait de les contrôler, mais sans succès.

Aussi, il se rendit compte que les Moldus étaient de grands inventeurs. Les voitures, les avions, les trains, les feux de signalisation, les portes automatiques, les ascenseurs...ils n'avaient pas la magie, mais ils compensaient par la technologie. Et tout Salazar Serpentard qu'il était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout ça fascinant.

Mais il y avait deux inventions Moldues dont Sal ne pouvait se passer. Quelque chose d'incroyable, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer dans sa précédente vie. Deux inventions qui se mangeaient.

Le chocolat et le fromage de chèvre.

Oui, à l'âge tendre de sept ans, Salazar Serpentard devint complètement accro au chocolat et au fromage de chèvre. Séparément, bien entendu. Jamais il ne penserait à les mélanger. En fait si, il l'avait fait une fois, pensant naturellement que deux aliments aussi fabuleux seraient inévitablement délicieux mélangés, mais il avait eu tord. Il appris, ce jour-là, qu'en plus d'un corps d'enfant, il avait également récupéré un esprit d'enfant.

Finalement. Oui, finalement, Salem eut onze ans. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu onze ans, et il se rendait compte que cette joie naïve à l'idée d'avoir enfin passé la dizaine, d'être « un grand » lui avait aussi manqué.

A son premier onzième anniversaire, son frère Eliwan lui avait souhaité sans oublier de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qui n'arriverait jamais à rien s'il n'écoutait pas son frère et que s'il voulait se considérer comme quelque chose, ce n'était pas comme un grand, parce qu'il était tout sauf ça. Il était encore un gosse, un gosse qui crèverait de faim, de soif, de solitude, de maladie et de tout ce dont pouvait mourir un sorcier si Eliwan décidait de partir sans lui pendant ne serait-ce qu'une semaine, parce qu'un gosse, ça ne sait rien faire tout seul, c'est tout juste capable d'apitoyer les vrais adultes pour les pousser à lui donner une pièce pendant que son frère, le vrai grand, passait par derrière pour piquer le porte-monnaie. Et Salazar, du haut de ses onze ans, l'avait cru. Peut-être que, mille ans auparavant, une telle chose avait été vraie.

Mais le Salazar d'aujourd'hui, Salem, qui avait retrouvé l'âme d'enfant qu'il avait perdu le jour où il avait vu sa mère mourir, comprenait que ce n'était plus d'actualité. Il avait des parents qui se souciaient de lui, des cadeaux pour chaque anniversaire, du chocolat et du fromage de chèvre.

Un petit bruit à la fenêtre le fit lever la tête, et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le hiboux poser sur le rebord, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Ignorant les protestation de Sally Sullivan, sa mère, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau. Il décrocha la lettre et laissa échapper gloussem...hm...un rire discret en voyant le blason sur l'enveloppe.

Un lion, un blaireau, un corbeau et un serpent. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. En dessous, en lettre minuscule, quelques mots en latin. « Darcos dormiens nunquam titillandus ». On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort.

Sa lettre de Poudlard était là.

« Mr Salem Sullivan, lu-t-il avec une excitation à peine contrôlée. Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'hors et déjà d'une inscription au collège de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard...nous attendons votre hiboux...si vos parents ne sont pas des sorciers, attendez-vous à une visite d'un des professeurs de Poudlard qui vous expliquera plus en détail le monde des sorciers et vous emmènera au Chemin de Traverse...Ci-joint se trouve la liste des fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité...blah blah blah...robes couleur noire...chaudron...baguette...les livres...les premières années ne sont pas autorisé à avoir un balai ? Pourquoi voudrait-on un balai ? Ils n'embauchent pas les élèves pour faire le ménage...

_Sal ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

_Une lettre pour une école de magie, maman. »

Ça avait été bizarre d'appeler quelqu'un « maman » au début, mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Mais, voyez-vous, Sally Sullivan n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était une scientifique. Elle travaillait pour un laboratoire à Londres, avait des contacts à l'étranger et tous ce qui allait avec. Elle était une scientifique pure et dure, qui ne croyait qu'en la logique et le tableau périodique des éléments – que son fils connaissait lui-même par cœur – ses dieux étaient Newton, Einstein, Darwin et confrères.

Le lendemain, on frappa à leur porte. Ce fut Derrick, son père, qui ouvrit. Sur leur palier se révéla une grande femme d'une soixantaine d'années au visage sévère, les cheveux gris remontés en un chignon stricte.

« Je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur à Poudlard, se présenta-t-elle. Je crois savoir que votre fils a reçu sa lettre hier ?

_Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, répondit aimablement Derrick. Entrez donc ! »

McGonagall prit place dans le salon, où attendaient Sal et Sally. Elle s'assit, et Derrick partit faire du thé. Quand il revint, il s'assit à son tour, et Sally passa à l'attaque.

« Je suis Sally Sullivan, la mère de Salem. J'aimerais savoir ce que signifie cette lettre.

_Cette lettre d'acceptation indique que votre fils, Salem Sullivan, a été automatiquement inscrit dans notre école.

_Votre école de...magie ?

_Exactement. Poudlard est la plus prestigieuse école de magie de Grande-Bretagne. »

Salazar rougit de plaisir en entendant le compliment. Il le savait déjà, mais l'entendre dire était autre chose.

« Prouvez-moi que la magie existe, insista Sally qui, en bonne scientifique, avait besoin de preuve concrète. »

McGonagall posa calmement sa tasse de thé et se transforma en chat. Les Sullivan mirent quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Sal savait que de telles choses étaient possibles, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de le faire.

« Est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à me transformer en animal ?

_Malheureusement, répondit McGonagall en reprenant forme humaine, il s'agit d'une magie de très haut niveau et la moindre erreur peut être dramatique. Certains sont coincé dans des corps d'animaux pour le restant de leur vie, d'autres se coincent au milieu de la transformation. C'est pourquoi les Animagi – personne capable de se changer en animale – doivent être recensés au Ministère. C'est dangereux, mais pratique. Imaginez ce que pourrait faire un Animagus non-enregistré. Il n'y a qu'une poignée d'Animagi enregistrés dans les dossiers du Ministère.

_Vous avez un gouvernement ?

_Bien entendu. Le Ministre de la Magie est Cornelius Fudge. Nous avons plusieurs départements au Ministère, tel que le bureau des Aurors – l'équivalent de votre police – ainsi qu'un département de la justice magique, associé au Magenmagot, qui est le tribunal et à Azkaban, la prison de sorcier. L'un des présidents du Magenmagot est Albus Dumbledore, qui est aussi le directeur de Poudlard.

_Quelles matières sont enseignées ? demanda Sal, curieux de savoir ce qui avait changé depuis son temps.

_Métamorphose, Sortilège, Potions, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Botanique sont des cours obligatoires. A partir de la troisième année, vous pourrez choisir parmi Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Runes Anciennes, Arithmancie, Divination et Études des Moldus. Chaque matière seront présentées pour votre BUSE, le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, en cinquième année. En fonction de vos résultats, vous pourrez continuer ces matières pendant les deux années qui suivront pour les présenter lors de vos ASPIC. »

Sal hocha la tête, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il se demandait si ajouter la divination était réellement nécessaire, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une discipline incertaine et qui ne pouvait s'exercer qu'avec un don. L'Etude des Moldus était une bonne idée. Les sorciers vivaient principalement parmi eux. Il fallait savoir se mêler à eux. Par contre, ils avaient retiré les cours de Magie Médicale ? Les sorts enseignés ont toujours été pratique et ont permis de sauver la vie à plus d'une personne...

« Professeur, tout cela est très intéressant, mais notre fils ne peut pas aller à l'école, déclara Sally. »

Ah oui. Il y avait ce problème, aussi.

« Pardon ?

_Voyez-vous, expliqua Derrick, Salem a une santé disons...fragile. Nous n'avons pas pu l'envoyer à l'école à cause de ça, et nous avons dû lui faire la classe à la maison.

_Quels sont ses problèmes de santé ?

_Ph, vous savez...l'habituel. Poussée de fièvre, perte de conscience, chute de tension...parfois même crises d'épilepsie. Épuisement. Dès qu'il y a un truc à attraper, il l'attrape. Aucun médecin n'a trouvé pourquoi.

_Un médicomage trouverait peut-être. Madame Pomfresh, notre médicomage scolaire, est très compétente. On se demande des fois pourquoi elle est encore là et pas au travail à Sainte Mangouste.

_Vous pensez que sa condition est d'origine magique ?

_C'est possible. Écoutez. Voilà ce que qu'on va faire. Je reviendrais demain avec. Madame Pomfresh. Si elle trouve ce qu'il a et si il peut être traité à Poudlard, accepterez-vous l'inscription ? »

Sally et Derrick regardèrent leur fils, qui hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. Ils finirent par faire de même, et McGonagall partit. Comme promis, elle revint le lendemain, accompagnée de Mme Pomfresh. Après plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, la médicomage fut très surprise. Il semblait que la quantité de magie présente dans le corps de Sal était trop important pour être supportée sans conséquence. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient rarement vu une telle chose.

McGonagall emmena la famille Sullivan au Chemin de Traverse, qui n'existait pas au temps des fondateurs. Pour Sal, un tel concentré de communauté magique était incroyable. A son époque, ça aurait été bien trop dangereux, mais aujourd'hui, les sorciers étaient en sécurité. Les choses étaient bien différentes.

Ils achetèrent les livres, robes, chaudrons, baguette nécessaires, ainsi qu'un hiboux. Ollivander eut peu de mal à lui trouver une baguette adéquate et après moins de dix minutes de recherches, Sal avait trouvé celle qui lui correspondait en une baguette de 28,5 centimètre, en bois de vigne et un cœur de crin de Sombral.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de sa vitesse, le temps avait passé et on était le premier septembre. Ma lettre indiquait de se rendre sur la voix 9 ¾, à la gare de Kings Cross, pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Un train, avait deviné Sal, c'est bien plus pratique que de créer des Portoloins pour chaque élèves ou avoir leur parents les faire transplaner. Ce n'était pratique pour les né-moldus.

Ses parents l'avaient laissé à la gare avec un dernier au revoir, et il se trouvait donc à la recherche de cette fameuse voix 9 ¾. Les Moldus ne connaissaient plus l'existence de la magie, elle devait donc être cachée. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, se concentrant sur la présence de la magie. Derrière le mur, donc. Il les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir un groupe de rouquins passer à travers le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Il attendit que le dernier soit passé et il traversa à son tour la barrière. Ce genre de barrière existait de son temps, mais ne pouvait être utilisé sur de grande surface, ce qui les avait empêché de les poser sur Poudlard. Par contre, l'inventeur des sorts d'incartabilité et des barrières Repousse-moldu était un génie.

Dans le train, il prit place dans un compartiment vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoins par un garçon plus petit que lui, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Une marque en forme d'éclair décorait son front. Il hocha la tête quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, étudia le garçon avec qui il venait de prendre place. Sa taille lui donnait un, voire deux ans de plus que son âge – probablement le même qu'Harry, puisqu'il ne portait pas d'uniforme comme il avait vu certain des plus âgés le faire – et il avait la peau pâle. Bien trop pâle pour que ce soit naturel. Sa pâleur était accentuée par ses cheveux châtains sombre, et ses yeux...ils n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Harry, au contraire. Harry avait toujours été fier de la couleur de ses yeux, mais ceux de ce garçon étaient comme deux émeraudes.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il. »

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux du garçon, mais Harry y était déjà habitué.

« Salem Sullivan.

_Tu es en première année ? »

L'autre hocha la tête, et les deux garçons discutèrent de ce qu'ils attendaient de l'école. Sal, de son côté, était curieux. Ce garçon, pas bien grand, trop mince, et excessivement timide, était donc le « Survivant ». Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, comme garçon. Le voyage fut interrompu plusieurs fois. D'abord par un garçon blond, qui se présenta comme Drago Malfoy, sang-pur, et qui avait affiché un mépris total pour Sal, puis par une fille à la recherche d'un crapaud qui, d'après ses dires, était la première sorcière de sa famille.

Poudlard arriva, et ils furent menés par McGonagall dans la grande salle. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Il eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant le vieux chapeau de Godric, qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la coulée du temps. Le garçon, Malfoy, fut envoyé à Serpentard – faisant grimacer Sal : pourquoi les snobs gosses de riches allaient tous chez lui ? – la jeune Granger à Gryffondor, de même que Harry. Son nom fut enfin appelé.

« Sullivan, Salem »

_« _...PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN ! Sal...

__Tait-toi, siffla Sal. Personne ne dois savoir !_

__Désolé. Je ne m'y attendait pas._

__J'avais cru remarquer._

__...la Mort a un sacré sens de l'humour, hein ?_

__Roh, c'est bon. Alors, dépêche-toi de me repartir. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué._

__Oui, oui..._SERPENTARD ! »

Il alla s'asseoir à la table des verts et argents avec fierté, alors que tout le monde le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Un né-Moldus à Serpentard ? dit Malfoy en fronçant de nez. Le Choixpeau doit être sénile.

_Je suis d'accord, répliqua Sal. Après tout quelqu'un comme toi, qui ne sait pas ce que signifie être à Serpentard, n'a pas sa place dans cette maison. »

Malfoy le regarda, outragé, mais ne sur quoi répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Heureusement que Harry n'avait pas grandit dans un univers sorcier, dans lequel il aurait appris à s'éloigner des Serpentard. Le Survivant semblait accepter Sal sans problème, et pour le fondateur réincarné, c'était un grand pas en avant sur le chemin de la réconciliation entre maisons.

A la fin de la troisième semaine du mois de septembre, Harry avait obtenu une place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le Quidditich, autre chose qui n'existait pas du temps de Salazar, et qu'il eut du plaisir à découvrir avec _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ et les entraînements de l'équipe de sa propre maison.

Cependant, le jeune Malfoy ne semblait pas apprécier que son rival auto-proclamé ait sa place dans une équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année et le provoqua en duel. Vivant dans le même dortoir, Sal appris rapidement qu'il ne comptait pas s'y rendre. Une attitude d'une telle lâcheté conforta Sal dans ses conclusions. Sa maison était décidément tombée bien bas.

A minuit, il se trouvait donc dans la Salle des Trophées, lieu où Harry était sensé se trouver pour le duel. Il lui expliqua l'objectif de Malfoy, qui était de le faire renvoyer.

Quand Rusard mît son nez dans leurs affaires, ils durent partir en courant. Ils réussirent à lui échapper en entrant, au troisième étage, dans la pièce du fond. Sal n'avait pas prêté attention au discours de Dumbledore, et il le regrettait désormais.

Les chiens à trois têtes n'étaient pas les créatures les plus plaisantes...

Et en enfermer un dans une école était de la pure folie. N'importe quel gamin, probablement un Gryffondor, qui prenaient souvent l'idiotie pour de la bravoure, aurait pu ouvrir cette porte et se faire bouffer par l'une de ses trois têtes – ironiquement, c'était Sal qui avait ouvert cette porte et avait faillit se faire dévorer. Heureusement que Sal n'était pas n'importe quel gamin, eu le temps de tirer Harry en arrière et les dents de la bête claquèrent dans le vide. Refermant la porte, Sal marmonna un sort pour fermer la porte. Puis, sa tête commença à tourner et il dû s'asseoir.

« Ça va, Salem ?

_Ce n'est rien...je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je vais devoir aller voir Mme Pomfresh... »

Il expliqua sa condition à Harry, qui l'emmena immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Sal le chassa très vite, lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher, pour ne pas perdre de points ni se faire prendre et écoper d'une retenue. Harry finit par accepter et laissa Sal se faire chouchouter par Pomfresh.

Après cet incident, rien de notable ne se passa jusqu'à Halloween.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de manger, le festin d'Halloween étant juste fabuleux. Malheureusement, Harry et Sal ne pouvaient s'asseoir à la même table, étant de différentes maisons. Les seuls élèves de Gryffondor qui acceptaient de parler avec Harry étaient Hermione Granger, Neville Londubas, et les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley. Ces deux derniers avaient fait la connaissance de Sal et le fondateur réincarné était désormais « Weasley-twins-approved ». Il se liait également lentement mais sûrement avec les élèves de sa maison. Il ne les laisserait pas devenir des Mangemorts, s'était-il promis. Il avait déjà fait des progrès avec Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott.

Pendant le festin, donc, le professeur Quirrell, absent de la grande table pour Merlin-sait-quelle-raison, entra en toute hâte.

« Un troll ! Dans les donjons ! Je...j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir... »

Et il s'évanouit promptement.

Le chaos régna sur la Grande Salle, Harry le tira à part et lui expliqua qu'il fallait prévenir Hermione, qui était aux toilettes à cause de ce que le plus jeune Weasley lui avait dit. Sal se promit s'apprendre les bonnes manières à ce gamin, avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes des filles. Ils trouvèrent le troll et Hermione. Une créature de trop en fait.

Harry trouva un moyen de coincer sa baguette dans le nez du troll, et Sal trouva le moyen le plus rapide et le plus sûr de le vaincre. En l'assommant avec sa propre massue. Godric serait fier de lui pour l'originalité.

Au final, Hermione mentit aux professeurs pour les tirer du mauvais pas dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés – Rogue avait l'air furieux qu'un de ses Serpentard se soit associé à un Gryffondor, ce qui, en soit, était tout à fait normal, pas que qui que ce soit le savait car leur relation n'avait jamais été annoncée officiellement. McGonagall leur alloua des points, ce qui fit grincer des dents le directeur de la maison verte et argent. Sal nota que celui-ci boitait et que Quirrell avait l'ait terrifié.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry l'informa que la blessure de Rogue venait d'une morsure par le chien à trois têtes, et les deux amis décidèrent qu'il est grand temps de savoir ce que le chien cachait de si important. Mais avant, Harry devait jouer son premier match de Quidditch.

Le Jour-J, le garçon frissonnait et refusa de manger quoi que ce soit, bien que Sal tente de le calmer. Puis, il se rendit dans les gradins et s'installa avec Théodore, Blaise et Daphné. Les trois autres rirent en voyant que son écharpe était rouge et argent, un habile mélange des couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Sal était fier de Harry, il semblait bien se débrouiller. Soudain, le balai du Survivant commença à se secouer, comme souhaitant faire basculer son propriétaire sur le terrain, à une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

C'était un sort habile, étudia Sal. Probablement lancé par une personne des années supérieures, voire un professeur. Bizarrement, il penchait plus sur le professeur. Il tourna ses jumelles vers les gradins réservés aux adultes, et en trouva deux qui fixaient Harry en marmonnant. Rogue et Quirrell...leur deux suspects, comme par hasard. Harry et lui savaient que l'un des deux voulaient l'objet gardé par le chien.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que la jeune Granger faisait un travail admirable pour sauver son ami. Elle venait de mettre le feu à la robe de Rogue. Sal s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle avait finit à Gryffondor et pas à Serdaigle, et il avait désormais la réponse. Il sourit avec fierté – attribuant 20 points à Gyffondor dans la foulée parce que, oui, il avait le pouvoir de le faire, étant un fondateur. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois depuis son retour à Poudlard et les élèves qui lui étaient proches – Harry, les jumeaux, Hermione Théodore et Blaise pour le moment – étaient déjà comme ses propres élèves. Il devait maintenant travailler à rapprocher les deux maisons.

Harry attrapa le vif d'or – Sal avait été très intéressé d'apprendre qu'originellement, c'était un vrai oiseau qui était utilisé, mais après que l'espèce aie été catégorisée comme en danger, ils avaient prit une balle – et le stade fut noyé sous les applaudissement, rappelant à Sal les matchs de football qu'il avait regardé avec son père.

Ils se rendirent chez Hagrid pour fêter la victoire, et Sal insista sur le fait que Rogue et Quirell étaient suspects. Après une longue discussion, Sal parvint tout de même à extraire une information capitale d'Hagrid. Le chien à trois têtes s'appelait Touffu – pauvre bête – et il gardait un objet en rapport avec Nicolas Flamel. Encore un nom que Sal ne connaissait pas.

Maintenant, Harry et lui recherchaient Flamel dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Malheureusement, les vacances d'hiver arrivaient et Sal du rentrer chez lui, avec la promesse d'Harry de le tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait.

Le départ de Sal laissa à Harry le temps de réfléchir. Son ami était étrange, pour sur. Il prenait des médicaments matin et soir, et la fois où il les avait oublié, il s'était effondré. Mme Pomfresh lui avait expliqué si son corps avait déjà du mal à supporter la quantité de magie qu'il contenait, c'était encore plus difficile de la contrôler, et l'épuisait plus.

Il avait également l'impression que Sal le regardait non-seulement comme un ami, mais aussi comme un protégé, voire un élève. Il avait toujours de bons conseils et des sorts utiles dans sa manche, ce qui était étonnant considérant qu'il était un né-moldu.

Sal lui cachait quelque chose, comprit-il. Mais c'était son premier ami, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le perdre. Sal lui dirait tout le moment voulu.

Noël vint enfin. Harry reçu de nombreux cadeaux, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il eu un autre livre sur le Quidditch, une flûte de Hagrid, des Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, un pull fait main de Mme Weasley, la mère des jumeaux, Sal lui avait envoyé un livre sur les sorts de Défense – il trouvait que les cours de Quirell laissaient à désirer, il avait donc décidé d'offrir à son jeune ami un livre avec des sorts utiles – et un paquet mystérieux contenant une cape d'invisibilité. Il s'empressa d'essayer celle-ci, et revint de sa quête sans informations sur Flamel, mais raconta en détail à Sal ses aventures avec le miroir de Riséd.

Reconnaissant le nom, le miroir étant un artefact ancien, Sal lui conseilla de ne pas y retourner, lui expliquant ce qu'il savait de l'objet. Certaines personnes étaient devenues folles à force de contempler leur désir le plus profond et le plus souvent irréalisable. Il savait lui-même que s'il regardait dedans, il se verrait avec Godric, Rowena et Helga – ses trois meilleurs amis lui manquaient terriblement.

A son retour à Poudlard, Harry n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Finalement, ce fut en mangeant une Chocogrenouille qu'ils eurent la réponse qu'aucun livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'avait pu leur donner.

Touffu gardait la Pierre Philosophale.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait rager Sal. Comment la bibliothèque que Rowena et lui avaient remplie avec tant d'application pouvait ne pas avoir la réponse ?! Et être dépassée par une simple carte à collectionner ? Ah ça non, il n'était pas d'accord et, en moins de deux, il dénicha un livre sur la Pierre Philosophale. Bien plus détaillé que cette stupide carte de Chocogrenouille – qui étaient tout de même marrantes à collectionner, et il n'avait pas encore Dumbledore...

Un second match de Quidditch approchait, et Sal s'inquiétait pour Harry. Et si on attentait encore à sa vie ? Son inquiétude grandi quand il apprit que Rogue allait arbitrer le match...quoi qu'il n'oserait pas s'en prendre à un élève devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, le match se déroula sans accroc, avec une victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle au bout de cinq minutes de jeu. Il ne revit Harry que plus tard, et le Survivant lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait entendu dans la Forêt Interdite. Rogue avait donc menacé Quirell pour savoir comment passer Touffu et quels étaient les autres pièges... Cela le rendait plus suspect encore aux yeux des deux élèves.

Un mois plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, et cherchaient à deviner quel genre de protections se trouverait autour de la Pierre. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir laisser l'objet sans autre protection qu'un chien à trois têtes. Ce serait de la folie.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous cherchez encore Flamel ?

_Non, non, répondit aussitôt Harry. On a déjà trouvé depuis longtemps... Hagrid ! Est-ce que tu connais les autres protections... ?

_Pas ici, pas ici ! Passez chez moi plus tard ? Mais je ne vous promet rien ! »

Ils vérifièrent la section dans laquelle se trouvait Hargrid.

La section sur les dragons.

Sal avait un mauvais pressentiment, à ce sujet.

Comme promis, après le dîner, ils entraient chez Hargrid. Une chaleur insoutenable régnait dans la maison, mais Hagrid refusa d'éteindre le feu.

« Hagrid, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry en pointant l'objet ovale dans l'âtre. »

Sal faillit s'étouffer dans son thé en reconnaissant l'objet, et il fusilla Hagrid du regard.

« Un œuf de dragon, Hagrid. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec un œuf de dragon ?!

_Je l'ai gagné ! Et je suis sûr que je suis capable de m'en occuper.

_Vous vivez dans une maison en _bois_, Hagrid, fit remarquer Sal comme s'il parlait à un de ses élèves. »

Il fallait toujours être patient, avec les élèves. Mais même la patience d'un professeur avait ses limites, et Sal n'était pas loin de les atteindre quand il quittèrent Hagrid après une longue conversation sur les dragons et combien il était idiot d'essayer d'en apprivoiser un.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry reçu une lettre du garde-chasse ne contenant que trois mots « Il va éclore ». Il se dépêcha de faire passer le message à Sal et ils se rendirent de nouveau chez Hagrid, juste à temps pour voir le Norvégien à Crête sortir de son œuf. Celui-ci, à peine hors de sa coquille, avait déjà l'air bien plus vicieux que le Vert Gallois qu'avait chatouillé Godric. Le nouvellement nommée Norbert cracha un peu de flamme, et Harry retira vivement la main qu'il avait tendue pour caresser la tête du dragon. Les choses commençaient à devenir problématiques. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du dragon.

Entendant un bruit, Sal tourna la tête, et aperçu une silhouette qui les épiait par la fenêtre. Cheveux blonds, insigne vert...pas doute, c'était Malfoy.

« Eh ! Reviens-là ! »

Trop tard. Malfoy avait détalé en direction du château, probablement pour parler du dragon à quelqu'un. Il fallait rapidement l'envoyer ailleurs.

Harry proposa de demande aux jumeaux d'envoyer une lettrée à leur frère Charlie, qui s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie. Sal n'aimait pas l'idée de mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il laissa à Harry la responsabilité de parler avec les jumeaux, qui acceptèrent leur demande et écrivirent une lettre à Charlie.

En attendant, le dragon grandissait et avait faillit mettre le feu à la maison de Hagrid par deux fois déjà. Finalement, trois semaines après l'envoi de la lettre, Charlie leur répondit et la date fut fixée à la première semaine du mois d'avril.

Au jour convenu, Hagrid leur confia Norbert, un vieux pull et un ours en peluche. Ils montèrent dans la tour d'astronomie avec le dragon. Charlie Weasley, qui avait quitté Poudlard quelques années auparavant, était, comme ses frères, un rouquin, et il avait quelques brûlures sur les mains et une cicatrice sur le visage. Son métier ne devait pas être de tout repos.

Charlie récupéra le dragon, et Harry et Sal descendirent la tour...pour être accueillis par McGonagall, suivit d'un Malfoy presque hystérique.

« Je vous assure, professeur. Ils avaient un dragon ! Un vrai dragon ! Ils voulaient s'en débarrasser ce soir !

_Ce n'est pas du tout ça, professeur, tenta Harry.

_Je vois bien ce que c'est, Mr Potter, Mr Sullivan, gronda McGonagall nous avez fait croire à Mr Malfoy que vous aviez un dragon pour lui provoquer des ennuis. Je suis extrêmement déçue. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de vous, tous les deux. Surtout vous, Mr Sullivan. Vous promener en pleine nuit, avec votre condition ? Vous voulez une dose de potion par repas ?

_Mais...

_Pas de main. 50 points vont être pris de chacune de vos maisons et vous aurez une retenu samedi soir. »

Malfoy ricana et McGonagall tourna vers lui d'un regard sévère.

« 50 points par personne, Mr Malfoy. Et vous rejoindrez vos camarades en retenu.

_Quoi ? Mais...

_Vous étiez en dehors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu. »

La décision de McGonagall était définitive et, au matin, 50 points manquaient du sablier de Gryffondor et 100 de celui de Serpentard. Quand Blaise, Théodore et Daphné voulurent savoir ce qui était arrivé, Sal, après leur avoir fait promette de ne rien dire à qui que ce soir, leur raconta l'histoire du dragon. Ils n'était pas surpris de savoir que Hagrid avait tenté d'adopter un dragon. Sal avait décidé de placer un peu de sa confiance en eux. Après tout, s'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, comme pouvait-il espérer être écouté le jour où ils les encourageraient à se battre contre Voldemort ?

Le soir de la retenu arriva, et Sal, Harry et Malfoy suivirent Rusard jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, à la lisière de laquelle Hagrid les attendait. Malfoy commença à paniquer en apprenant qu'ils iraient dans la Forêt, argumentant qu'il y avait des loup-garous.

« Il n'y a pas de loup-garous, corrigea Sal. Mais il y a des centaures. Et même s'il y en avait, ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Les loup-garous sont des humains cette nuit.

_Tu sais beaucoup de choses, Sal...

_C'est parce que j'aime apprendre des choses et aider les autres à apprendre.

_On pourrait croire que tu as été professeur dans une autre vie ! »

_Si tu savais..._, pensa Sal avec un sourire.

Hagrid leur annonça qu'ils allaient chercher une licorne blessée. Quelque chose en avait tué une il y a peu de temps, et il avait trouvé du sang de licorne. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Malfoy avec Hagrid, et Sal avec Harry et Crocdur, le chien d'Hagrid.

Cela ne leur prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour trouver les traces de liquide argenté, la couleur du sang de licorne. C'était une bien triste vision que de la voir étendue contre un arbre, à l'agonie. Derrière elle se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui semblait boire le sang de l'animal. Une vive douleur traversa la main de Sal, et en y jetant un œil, il vit que la Marque apposée par la Mort était d'un rouge vif, brûlant. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Tom Jedusor.

Sal fit un pas en arrière, poussant Harry avec lui. Tom Jedusor était dangereux, et Sal ne laisserait pas son « élève » être blessé – ou pire.

La silhouette leva brusquement la tête vers eux, et Harry tomba en arrière avec un cri. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Sal leva sa baguette.

« _Flipendo !_ »

Le premier sort qui lui était venu à l'esprit était le sort de première année. Il n'eut presque aucun effet, et Sal passa à la vitesse supérieur et envoya un sort explosif. Et encore, il restait petit joueur. Le sort décapitant leur aurait sauvé la mise, de même que le Supplice de Métamorphose, mais le second sort était une magie très sombre qu'un enfant ne devrait ni connaître, ni en être témoin et il aurait définitivement grillé sa couverture. Certes, sa couverture ne valait pas la vie d'un élève, mais s'il pouvait éviter de traumatiser Harry et les questions embarrassantes.

Une vague de nausée le prit soudainement. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il vacilla, et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry. Un flèche se ficha dans l'arbre juste au dessus de la tête de la silhouette. Celle-ci s'enfuit, et un centaure sortit de l'ombre. Il se présenta comme Firenze.

« Seul un être désespéré boirait du sang de licorne. Et vous savez qui l'est assez, car il tente de gagner de temps...

_Voldemort, répondit Sal en relevant la tête, le regard quittant sa main et rencontrant celui de Firenze. »

Les yeux du centaure s'agrandirent en apercevant la marque.

« ...un accord...murmura-t-il de sorte que seul Sal l'entendit.»

Hagrid arriva à ce moment, et poussa les deux garçons vers la lisière de la forêt, où les attendait Malfoy. Sal jeta un dernier regard en arrière et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, indiquant au centaure de garder le secret. Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'en retourna dans la forêt.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivaient à grands pas, et ni Sal ni Harry ne savaient qui, de Quirell ou Rogue, voulait voler la Pierre. Trop rapidement, les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Sal était inquiet. En effet, tant de nouveaux sorts avaient été inventés ! Tant de potions ! C'était à la fois formidable et effrayant.

On était déjà au début du mois de juin et les deux garçons sortaient de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie et se reposait sous un arbre, dans le parc. Ils discutaient d'un peu de tout, jusqu'au moment où Harry mentionna Norbert – après réflexion, le dragon faisait penser Sal à celui endormi quelque part sous le château, qui ne se réveillait que si le sang d'un Fondateur l'appelait – et le fait que Hagrid ait toujours voulu un dragon.

« Vraiment ?

_Oui. Il m'en a parlé quand nous étions au Chemin de Traverse. Son plus grand rêve était d'avoir un dra..un dragon... C'est pas bizarre ? Ce qu'Hagrid veut le plus est un dragon, et comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui en a un ! Et qui lui donne !

_Tu as raison...c'est louche. Il faut aller lui parler. »

Harry hocha la tête et les garçons se levèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, et le garde-chasse leur ouvrit immédiatement.

« L'œuf de dragon ? répondit-il quand ils l'interrogèrent. Je l'ai gagné d'un à Pré-au-Lard, à la Tête du Sanglier.

_Vous avez vu le visage du sorcier ?

_Non, il a gardé sa capuche tout le temps. Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant. La Tête de Sanglier n'est pas un endroit...recommandable.

_Et vous avez discuté ?

_Oui, oui. Quand il a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que je puisse m'occuper d'un dragon, je lui ai dit qu'après Touffu, un dragon ne pouvait pas être si terrible ?

_Il était intéressé par Touffu ?

_Très. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait être un peu féroce, mais que dès qu'on lui jouait un air de musique, il devenait doux comme comme un agneau et... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! »

Sal et Harry se regardèrent. Que ce soit Rogue ou Quirell, il avait la clé pour pass r le chien à trois têtes. Et, quoi qu'il arrive dans le future, Sal nierait toujours, toujours, avoir agit comme un Gryffondor durant sa première année à Poudlard en tant qu'élève.

Par ce que seul un Gryffondor aurait couru jusqu'au château et, après avoir appris que Dumbledore était partit et s'être vu ordonné de retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives, se serait dépêché de se rendre au troisième étage pour endormir le chien et passer la trappe. Le chien était déjà endormi, d'ailleurs. Le voleur devait déjà être passé.

Sal descendit en premier, et Harry suivit. Leur chute fut amortie par quelque chose de doux, presque moelleux. Ils se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux..c'était le noir complet. Puis, quelque chose bougea, leur attrapant les jambes et se serrant autour d'eux.

« Sal ! C'est quoi ça ?!

_Attend une seconde...environnement sombre et humide...racines qui étouffent...Harry ! C'est un Filet du Diable !

_Et comment on s'en débarrasse ? »

Sal tenta d'attraper sa baguette, mais ses mains étaient déjà immobilisées et l'objet hors de porté. Harry essayait désespérément d'avoir accès à la sienne, mais vu le temps que sa prenant, ils seraient morts avant d'y arriver. Sal serra les dents. Il était temps de voir s'il était rouillé en magie sans baguette.

« _Incendio ! »_

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il y eut une étincelle, et le Filet du Diable s'enflamma. Les deux garçons tombèrent sur les fessés quelques mètres plus bas. Après avoir repris leur souffle, Sal déclara qu'il devait reprendre le chemin, esquivant ainsi les questions de son ami sur sa performance.

La salle suivante contenait des clés. Des centaines de clés volant près du plafond, et une porte avec une serrure. Des balais se trouvaient contre le mur. C'était assez clair : l'objectif était d'attraper la bonne clé.

Pendant qu'Harry volait, Sal se posait des questions. Jusqu'à présent, les « mesures de sécurité » avaient été faciles à passer. Dumbledore voulait-il vraiment que la Pierre ne soit pas volée ? Si deux premières années pouvaient les passer, que dire d'un professeur ? Et même la porte ! Un simple _Alohomora_ suffisait à l'ouvrir ! Si n'importe quel gamin pouvait passer...ces mesures de sécurité étaient inutiles. A quoi pensait Dumbledore ?

Harry redescendit avec la clé et ils passèrent dans la salle suivante. C'était un échiquier géant. Heureusement que Sal, le Serpentard original, était un bon stratège, et ils n'eurent pas de mal à passer l'épreuve. Un troll déjà mort les attendait dans la salle suivante et, dans la dernière, une énigme et sept bouteilles. Des flammes noires apparurent devant et derrière eux.

« Probablement l'épreuve du professeur Rogue... »

Sal et Harry parcoururent l'énigme du regard. Deux vins, trois poisons, une pour faire demi-tour et une pour avancer. C'était intelligent. Les sorciers manquaient cruellement de logique. Mais là, les sorciers en question avaient été élevé par des Moldus. Ils parvinrent donc à identifier la potion.

« Si elle est pleine alors que le voleur est devant, c'est qu'elle doit se remplir toute seule, déduit Sal.

_Dans ce cas, je passe, et tu passes après. »

Sal protesta, mais Harry resta intraitable et but la potion d'une traite, avant de passer dans la salle suivante. Sal commençait vraiment à se croire dans ces jeux vidéos que les enfants - et lui aussi, accessoirement – affectionnaient. Une énigme, salle suivante, etc. Jusqu'au boss final.

La bouteille se remplit une nouvelle fois et Sal la vida cul-sec, avant de traverser les flammes. Il trouva Harry et Quirell, l'homme tenant le garçon par l'épaule devant ce que Sal reconnu comme étant le miroir de Riséd.

« Je...Je me vois...serrant la main de Dumbledore... J'ai gagné la Coupe de Quidditch pour Gryffondor... »

Quirell repoussa Harry et Sal leva sa baguette. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa couverture. Jedusor était là, la douleur de sa main le confirmait. Harry et lui étaient seuls face à lui. Pas de centaure pour leur sauver la mise, pas de Hagrid. Juste Harry, Sal, et Voldemort.

« _Confringo _! »

Quirell esquiva avec une agilité surprenante.

« Le garçon ment ! criait une voix aiguë qui semblait venir de nulle part.

_Potter ! Reviens ici ! »

Harry recula et rejoignit Sal, qui ne perdit pas de temps et lança un autre sort.

« _Endoloris !_ »

La Miroir tomba en morceau quand Quirell évita l'Impardonnable. Le professeur de Défense retira son bandeau, et la marque de Sal le brûla de plus en plus. Le visage de Voldemort se trouvait derrière la tête de Quirell. Voilà qui expliquait le turban... La baguette de Quirell se tendit vers eux. Sal n'attendait pas plus longtemps et il lança le même sort, en même temps que Voldemort.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Il eu juste le temps de voir une forme sombre s'échapper du corps de Quirell et. Puis, plus rien.

* * *

><p><em>« Hey, Salazar ! »<em>

_Salazar ouvrit un œil avec un grognement, pour rencontrer ceux, rouge vif, de la Mort._

_« Je suis encore mort, c'est ça ?_

__Nope ! _

__Hein ?_

__Le contrat stipule que tu ne peux pas mourir tant que tu n'as pas rempli ta part du marché. Faut pas exagérer non-plus...c'est plus de boulot pour moi, si tu meurs ! Bon allez, à plus ! »_

* * *

><p>Sal se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Il repéra bien vite Harry, toujours inconscient. Dumbledore était assis au bout de son lit, son sourire habituel. Cependant, ce sourire était faux, car ses yeux ne contenaient pas d'étincelles, bien au contraire. Le directeur lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé étant donné qu'au moment où il était arrivé, les deux enfants étaient inconscients et Quirell mort. Sal eut un instant de panique. Il ne pouvait pas révéler qu'il avait utilisé – et s'était fait frappé par – un sort de mort. Il ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait fait un <em>Priori Incantatem<em> sur sa baguette et décida de faire comme si.

« Je sais pas trop... On a échangé des sorts, j'ai perdu ma baguette et il l'a prise. Un de ses sorts à ricoché contre le miroir et l'a touché, Avant de perdre connaissance j'ai vu quelque chose de noir sortir de son corps. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais ne paru pas convaincu. Puis, Madame Pomfresh le vira, et il partit en direction du lit de Harry. Après une discussion sur l'amour que Sal qualifia de stupide – si l'amour suffisait à sauver les gens, il ne serait pas mort – Dumbledore expliqua que la Pierre avait été détruite car lui et Nicolas Flamel s'étaient dit que s'était trop dangereux de la laisser exister.

_Bien vu, Sherlock._

Dumbledore partit et Sal attrapa une Chocogrenouille donnée par ses jeunes amis. Il sourit en voyant le visage familier de Godric sur la carte.

Le festin de fin d'année fut grandiose. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons fut remportée par Gryffondor, car Dumbledore distribua des points de dernières minutes. Soixante pour Gryffondor et soixante pour Serpentard. La maison verte et argent avait déjà un léger retard à cause de l'incident du dragon mais avait réussit à remonter jusqu'à la deuxième place. Puis, rapidement, les affaires retournèrent dans les malles, qui furent chargées dans le train, et le Poudlard Express repartit en direction de Kings Cross.

Harry retrouva les Dursley à la gare et Sal fronça les sourcils en les voyant. Leurs expressions lui rappelaient ceux des Moldus de son époque. Il promit à Harry de lui écrire – il avait acheté un hiboux sur le Chemin de Traverse – et il rejoignit ses propres parents, qui discutaient avec animation avec les parents Granger. Il rendit leur salut à Hermione, Harry et Neville, ainsi qu'à ceux que lui envoyèrent Blaise, Thédore, Daphné et Tracey Davis – une jeune Serpentard avec qui il avait fait connaissance pendant l'année – et qui le fit sourire avec soulagement.

Oui, il y avait de l'espoir pour sa maison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà qui est fait.<strong>_

_**Concernant mon Salazar, avant que vous vous mettiez à hurler: Salazar est mort pendant mille ans. En mille ans, les personnes changent de caractères - hypothétiquement, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui a vécu mille ans... - de plus, il a eut une nouvelle vie, avec une enfance heureuse et très différente de celle de son ancienne vie. Ce qu'il aime - le chocolat, les jeux vidéos, les matchs de foot, les cartes de Chocogrenouille - a été influencé par le fait qu'il soit redevenu un enfant et qu'il ne se soit pas rappelé tout de suite de qui il avait été. Sa nouvelle personnalité est donc un mélange de "Salazar" et de "Salem" - c'est pourquoi je l'appelle "Sal" à partir du moment où il retrouve ses souvenirs. Et c'est grâce à la partie "Salazar" qu'il peut lancer les Impardonnables.**_

_**Les commentaires d'Ollivander : la baguette de Sal**_

_**La baguette de Sal est longue de 28,2cm, est faite de bois de vigne et son cœur est de crin de Sombral. Il est précisé sur le wiki HP qu'Ollivander n'utilise pas de crin de Sombral pour ses baguettes, mais pour cette fan fiction, on va dire que si.**_

_**Bois de Vigne : Les druides considéraient tout ce qui a une tige de bois comme un arbre, et la vigne produit des baguettes d'une nature particulière. Les baguettes en bois de vigne sont parmi les moins courantes et leurs possesseurs sont très souvent des sorcières et des sorciers aux objectifs élevés. Ils ont une vision hors du commun et étonnent souvent ceux qui pensent les connaître le mieux. Les baguettes de vigne sont attirées par les personnalités aux profondeurs cachées et je sont plus sensibles et plus rapides que les autres dans le choix d'un maître. Il semblerait que ces baguettes peuvent produire des effets magiques dès qu'un partenaire approprié entre dans la pièce où elles se trouvent.**_

_**Crin de Sombral : correspond à ceux qui savent faire face à la mort. Comme Sal est déjà mort une fois et sans regret particulier, j'ai trouvé que ça marchait bien. Et Sal a littéralement fait face à la Mort pendant mille ans.**_

**_La longueur a été choisie au hasard._**

_**Référence : Wiki Harry Potter.**_

_**Une dernière chose: alors que ce chapitre touchait à sa fin, j'ai commencé à avoir une bonne idée de ce à quoi leur deuxième année pourrait ressembler. Pensez-vous que ce serait une bonne idée de l'écrire?**_

_**Enfin, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**_

_**Biz'**_

_**Nenali**_


	2. Le Tricheur: la Chambre des Secrets

Le Tricheur

La Chambre des Secrets

**Bonjour à tous. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je voyais dans ma boîte mail. Jamais encore une de mes fictions avait eu un tel succès. Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur et je reviens avec la deuxième année de Sal et Harry, accompagnés de quelques surprises. J'ai essayer de suivre les conseils que vous m'avez donné, résultat, cette année est plus de deux fois plus longue que la première. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pika-Clo :**** Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as aimé ^^ Voilà donc la deuxième année ! Merci pour la review !**

**Nebelsue :**** J'ai essayé de rajouter plus de Hermione par contre Harry et Ron ne seront pas forcément amis, du moins pas pour le moment. On ne le voit donc pas beaucoup, j'ai essayé de mettre l'accent sur la relation Gryffondor/Serpentard (les maisons, je veux dire). Merci pour la review !**

**Raspoutine66 :**** Etant donné que ce ne fut pas le moment le plus digne de leur vie, les Fondateurs préférèrent l'oublier et ignorer la fameuse question « mais d'où vient le nom de cette école ? »…Merci pour la review et…bonne année ? Au mois de février, ça marche quand même ?**

**yueseiko-chan :**** J'espère que ta curiosité va être satisfaite, et merci pour cette review !**

**TeZuKa j :**** Voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review ^^**

**Liloulachaumoise :**** J'espère que tu aimeras la deuxième année autant que la première, si ce n'est plus ! Merci pour la review^^**

**keloush :**** Merci du compliment et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !**

**kira pain :**** Sal te remercie de bien l'aimer… Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer comment j'ai tourné ce chapitre… Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.**

**flavien :**** J'ai essayé de moins résumé cette année. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour la review et le conseil^**

**Sacha :**** J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! Il y a des chances pour que tu aies une bonne surprise… Merci pour ta review et ton conseil ^^!**

**shanon michaelis :**** Voilà la suite, et merci d'avoir laissé une review ^^**

**Himitsu-chan :**** Merci pour cette longue review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir mentionné le manque de Ron et Hermione et j'ai essayé d'y remédier, mais comme je l'ai dit à ****Nebelsue**** Ron et Harry ne seront pas amis pour le moment. Pour cette année, je voulais développer une amitié plus profonde entre Gryffon et Serpents. J'espère que cette deuxième année te satisfera.**

**Guest du 23/01 :**** Je n'avais que des morceaux d'idées pour la deuxième année et je ne savais pas si la première plairait donc, j'ai mis qu'elle étais terminée…ce que je vais corriger en postant ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review^^**

**history :**** Merci d'avoir mis une review et j'espère que cette deuxième année sera à ton goût.**

**Karozthor the Necromagus :**** J'ai été surprise par le nombre de review et ça m'a motivée pour continuer cette histoire donc…voilà ! Et merci !**

**Merci aussi à :**

**Meonyl****, ****Pika-Clo****, ****tenshi-sakura-love, nelumbo****, ****wathou****, ****Raspoutine66****, ****jilie084****, ****yuseiko-chan****, ****sophiepieri****, ****lucia-kun****, ****TeZuKA j****, ****NyreaPower****, ****keloush****, ****Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku****, ****kira pain****, ****Dadoumarine****, ****fanfics-manga62****, ****somebody****, ****ugo23****, ****Marabeilla****, ****Himutsu-chan****, ****history,****Hayato Delmas****, ****Nunu c moi****, ****Karozthor the Necromagus****, ****lauemiau****, ****tenshihouou****, ****Chem'iK****, ****klola34****, ****AzrielSnape****, ****Solane Helsalrogo****, ****jessylove drarry****, ****dragonqueen909****, pour avoir ajouté cette fiction à vos favoris/alerts ou m'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris/alerts.**

**Le début de ce chapitre comporte énormément de soupirs...**

_**« Blah blah blah » : **_**Fourchelangue.**

**Enfin, Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. Seules la Mort et la Vie m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p><em>Les deux hommes se regardaient, l'un blond, l'autre brun. Le brun avait les mains sur les hanches, l'air de mauvaise humeur. L'autre avait un sourire malicieux. Deux femmes observaient sur le côté, fascinées.<em>

_« C'est très Salazar de toi, Ric, déclara l'une d'entre elles. »_

_Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il tendit la main vers le brun qui, avec un dernier soupir de frustration, la serrant en hochant la tête._

_« Très bien, déclara-t-il. Nous avons un deal. »_

"_Ric" sortit un morceau de papier – une photographie – de sa poche et la tendit au brun. Le brun la prit et dégaina l'épée qu'il avait à la taille, cachée sous sa longue cape blanche. D'un geste vif, il trancha à travers "Ric", qui disparut. Son travail fait, il se tourna vers les deux femmes, déchirant la photo._

_« Surtout, dit-il, pas un mot de ça à mon frère. »_

**XXX**

Sal était inquiet. Il soupira, croqua un bout de chocolat et regarda par la fenêtre. Et soupira encore.

« Sal, tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? demanda Sally Sullivan, un peu inquiète.

_Oui, maman. »

Un bruit familier parvint à ses oreilles et il sauta sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer un hiboux portant une lettre à la patte. Ce n'était pas un hiboux de Poudlard, ni Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, ni Erol, le vieux hiboux des Weasley, mais celui de la famille Granger. Il ouvrit la lettre et la parcouru des yeux rapidement.

_Salut Sal,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, mais surtout, n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs ! Je sais que tu es à Serpentard, mais je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue ne te laisserait pas t'en sortir si tu ne les fais pas. Il te collerait jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ! Au fait, as-tu reçu les résultats des examens ? Moi oui et, devine quoi ? J'ai eu un Optimal dans toutes les matières ! Quand je pense qu'en troisième année il faudra choisir des options...je me demande ce que ça sera comme sujets. Et la liste des livres... Tu as vu la liste des livres ? Les manuels de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce Lockhart à l'air d'être très compétent. Je me demande qui sera le nouveau prof... J'ai entendu dire de Fred et George que chaque année, c'était un vrai défi d'en trouver un et après ce qui est arrivé à Quirell... Personne ne voudrait le travail !_

_Bref, ce n'est pas la principale raison pour laquelle j'écris. En réalité, Sal, je suis inquiète. J'ai envoyé du courrier à Harry, et même un cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse ! Les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas non-plus eu la moindre nouvelle de lui...Est-ce aussi ton cas ? Je n'espère pas... Je ne connais pas son oncle et sa tante, il n'en parle pas beaucoup – par contre, ils lui ont envoyé une pièce de cinquante cents à Noël dernier, donc je pense qu'il ne sont pas très gentils – mais ils ne peuvent pas l'empêcher d'écrire, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as des nouvelles de lui, pourrais-tu me le dire ? Ça m'inquiète vraiment et, tu sais comment est Harry ? Il se met toujours dans toutes sortes de problèmes._

_Merci d'avance, Sal_

_Hermione._

Sal fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, Hermione et les jumeaux non-plus n'avaient eu de nouvelles de Harry ?. Il attrapa un stylo et écrivit une réponse à la jeune Gryffondor.

_´Mione,_

_Félicitations pour tes résultats. J'en ai aussi eu de très bons, avec plusieurs Optimal et plusieurs Efforts Exceptionnels. Si tu veux savoir, les options de troisième années sont Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divination, Arithmancie, Étude des Moldus et, Runes Anciennes. Si tu veux nous pourrons en discuter pendant l'année. Si tu veux mon avis, ce Lockhart est un type trop arrogant pour être honnête. Certes, les livres sont bien écrits, mais leurs histoires pourraient tout aussi bien être des inventions. Ils ressemblent pour moi plus à des livres d'aventure qu'à des manuels scolaires. Mais je n'en sais rien, nous verrons le moment venus._

_Je n'ai, malheureusement, pas non-plus de nouvelles de Harry. Je vais lui écrire encore une fois juste après avoir envoyé cette lettre, et je te dirais si j'ai une réponse ou non. Au pire, je peux demander à mes parents s'ils peuvent m'emmener dans le Surrey pour lui rendre visite. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas sa famille. Ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, et son oncle ressemble à une vrai baleine ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être gros comme ça ! Mais c'est vrai que Harry et moi avons tendance à nous mettre dans les ennuis, même si je dois avouer que c'est quand même un peu de ma faute. Je devrais pouvoir le retenir, mais en même temps, qui sait dans quel problème il va se fourrer si je ne suis pas là ! _(Sal eut un rire sans joie en écrivant cette phrase. Il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, les problèmes de Harry iraient en s'aggravant au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de la renaissance de Voldemort)

_Je vais aussi demander aux jumeaux s'ils lui ont encore écrit récemment._

_Sal_

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir en lisant la lettre. Tout cela était vraiment inquiétant. Pourtant, elle ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de se coller sur son visage. Sal l'avait appelé « ´Mione ». Rares étaient ceux qui lui donnaient un surnom, et encore plus rares avaient été ses amis pendant sa vie - elle était une miss je-sais-tout, et les miis je-sais-tout n'avaient pas d'amis. Et voilà qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui faisait les deux ! Elle était aussi surprise du ton de sa lettre. La première partie était écrite d'un ton presque professionnel, tandis que la deuxième était bien plus adaptée à son âge.

Au moment précis où Hermione lisait sa lettre, Harry regardait avec consternation les Dursley, sur leur trente-et-un, se préparant à recevoir des personnes importantes pour le travail de Vernon. Dudley répétait ce qu'il devait dire quand ladite baleine se tourna vers lui.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ?!

_Je reste dans ma chambre et je n'en sors pas, je fais comme si je n'existais pas.

_Exactement ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! »

Harry soupira et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre – la plus petite chambre de Dudley. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les vacances n'allaient vraiment pas bien. Les Dursley avaient enfermé tout son matériel. Il avait tout de même réussi à garder Hedwige car elle faisait trop de bruit dans le placard sous l'escalier. Pourtant, aucun de ses amis avaient répondu aux lettres qu'il avait envoyées et il se surprenait à penser qu'ils l'avaient peut-être oublié.

Il entendit, en bas, la porte s'ouvrir et les visiteurs s'installer dans la salle à manger. Il soupira encore, se rasseyant. Il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa soirée. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, et se glissa dans la salle de bain, prenant une des épingles de la Tante Pétunia avant de ressortir et et de se diriger vers le placard sous l'escalier. Il l'ouvrit avec l'épingle, et prit ses affaires, avant de remonter. Un hiboux de Poudlard se trouvait à sa fenêtre, apportant ses résultats et la liste de fournitures de l'année prochaine. Il ouvrit son premier livre et commença à gratter du parchemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva la tête, réfléchissant à son devoir de Potions, et son regard tomba sur la créature debout devant son lit.

Une créature ?

Oui, une créature, qui se présenta comme étant Dobby l'elfe de maison et qui le supplia de ne pas retourner à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année, sous prétexte qu'e quelque chose se tramait. Cependant, l'elfe de maison ne voulait rien lui dire, et se cognait la tête contre le mur s'il lui posait des questions. Cette punition auto-infligée avait même attiré l'attention de l'oncle Vernon qui était monté pour lui dire dé arrêter de faire un tel boucan.

Mais Harry voulait retourner à Poudlard. Là-bas, il avait des amis, ce qui lui manquait cruellement à Little Winghing.

« Des amis qui ne répondent pas aux lettres de Harry Potter ? questionna Dobby.

_Comment tu... Tu as volé mon courrier ! »

Dobby eu la décence de prendre une expression coupable avant d'aller se taper la tête contre le mur. Harry réussit à l'en empêcher, mais Dobby continua à dire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas revenir à Poudlard.

« Si Harry Potter veut revenir à Poudlard, Dobby l'empêchera ! »

Et il quitta la chambre, Harry sur ses talons. Le garçon et l'elfe descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le couloir de la cuisine, duquel Dobby avait pleine vue sur l'énorme gâteau prévu pour le dessert. Harry pressentait la catastrophe, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'elfe utilise la magie pour faire l'éviter la pâtisserie et l'envoyer s'écraser sur le carrelage.

La seule chose qu'il compris, c'est qu'il y eu beaucoup de hurlements, qu'il reçu une lettre du ministère lui indiquant que la prochaine utilisation de magie le ferait renvoyer de Poudlard et qu'il verrait sa baguette brisée, et que Dobby avait disparu. Enfin, Mme Invitée était allergique à toute sorte d'oiseaux et donc, quand le hiboux du ministère était arrivé, Monsieur et Madame avaient dû partir en urgence, non sans hurler sur Vernon.

Ah oui, et il avait désormais des barreaux à sa fenêtre.

Joie.

Les invités quittèrent la maison, furieux. Harry n'avait plus le droit de sortir de sa chambre, et un gros cadenas avait été accroché à la cage d'Hedwige. Une petite trappe avait été ouverte dans la porte pour permettre aux Dursley de lui passer son repas.

Alors qu'il se couchait, ce soir-là, son demi-sommeil fut déranger par un grondement constant. Il se retourna dans son lit, pensant qu'il voiture devait s'être garée devant la maison d'en face. Pourtant, le ronronnement de moteur ne s'arrêta pas, et il entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. Levant un sourcil curieux, il s'en approcha, pour voir une voiture, warnings clignotants, arrêtée devant sa fenêtre. Au deuxième étage.

Harry esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Fred au volant, alors que George attachait un crochet aux barreaux de la fenêtre. Quelques seconde plus tard, ils tiraient Harry et sa malle dans la voiture.

« Bienvenue dans la Ford Anglia volante de la famille Weasley, Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

_M-Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_C'est simple, commença George (ou Fred ?)

_Apres une correspondance intensive avec Sal et ´Mione...

_...Il a été décrété que ce n'était pas normal...

_...que tu ne répondes pas à nos courriers.

_Nous sommes donc venu te chercher ! »

Leurs sourires identiques ne disparurent pas alors qu'ils voyageaient à travers l'Angleterre, jusqu'à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, dans le Devon. Les jumeaux lui expliquèrent que de nombreuses familles de sorciers vivaient dans les environs, et qu'on trouvait donc dans le voisinage les Lovegood, les Diggory, les Nott et les Gregory. Ces derniers étaient des sang-purs ayant peu de pouvoir politique et ne supportant pas l'idéologie de la suprématie du sang. Tout comme les Lovegood, leur seul enfant commencerait Poudlard cette année.

Ils atterrirent dans le garage des Weasley, et quand ils sortirent de la voiture, Molly Weasley jaillit de la maison en criant que ses fils étaient des inconscients, qu'ils auraient pu être vu par des Moldus, et qu'ils auraient pu se tuer. Les jumeaux eurent beau protester, ils furent de corvée de dégnommage du jardin pour le reste des vacances.

« Tu es bien trop maigre, mon garçon ! fut la première chose que dit Molly à Harry. Assied-toi et mange quelque chose ! »

Et elle lui avait promptement déposé quatre sandwichs devant le nez. Ses affaires furent déposées dans la même chambre que le plus jeune des Weasley, Ron, qui allait rentrer en deuxième année en même temps que lui. Harry se souvenait de Ron. Il avait faillit faire tuer Hermione par un troll l'année précédente.

Pourtant, les vacances en compagnie du garçon roux furent plutôt plaisantes. Malgré son apparente stupidité, Ron était plutôt doué aux échecs, ce qui témoignait d'un cerveau bien en activité et d'une capacité à planifier plusieurs coups à l'avance digne d'un Serpentard. Cependant, sa capacité de compréhension émotionnelle étant celle d'une petite cuillère, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait fini à Gryffondor. D'après Sal, en tout cas.

Percy, le frère le plus âgé encore à la maison, avait reçu ses résultats de BUSE et ils avaient été excellents. Charlie était en Roumanie, s'occupant de dragons (le souvenir de Norbert fit frissonner Harry). Quant à Bill, le plus âgé de la fratrie, il était quelque part dans le monde, son travail pour Gringotts l'obligeant souvent à partir très loin pour très longtemps.

Quand à Ginny, elle agissait étrangement. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce où Harry se trouvait, elle devenait rouge, laissait échapper un petit cri et partait en courant. Les jumeaux lui avaient dit qu'elle traînait un béguin pour lui depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Ron et Harry firent donc leurs devoirs ensembles, et le rouquin lui apprit à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi mauvais à un jeu.

Finalement, le jour d'aller au Chemin de Traverse arriva. Ils devaient s'y rendre par le réseau des cheminées. Molly perdit Harry dans son explication au moment où elle mentionna le nom du mode de déplacement. Mais comment se déplaçait-on avec des _cheminées _? Et pourquoi un bus violet invisible, tant qu'on y était-il ? C'était ridicule.

(Quelque part en Angleterre, Stan Rocade éternua)

Percy attrapa une poignée de poudre verte et brillante, et la jeta dans la cheminée du Terrier. Les flammes virèrent au vert, et le préfet les pieds dedans, avant de crier « Chemin de Traverse ! ». Il tourna sur lui-même et disparut. Les autres Weasley firent de même.

« C'est très simple, Harry, lui expliqua Molly. Il faut juste que tu prononces très clairement le nom de ta destination. »

Harry hocha la tête et entra dans le feu. Il prit une grande inspiration et cria.

« Chemin de Travers ! »

Les Weasley restant se regardèrent, pensant à la même chose. _Il vient bien de dire « Chemin de Travers » ?!_

Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent dans la cheminée dans l'espoir de savoir où Harry avait atterrit. Mais quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, au Chaudron Baveur, Percy et les jumeaux ne firent qu'hausser les épaules.

Harry avait bien atterrit quelque part aux alentours du Chemin de Traverse. Il était arrivé dans une boutique poussiéreuse vendant des objets louches, comme ce collier d'opales qui, d'après la notice, était maudit, à des clients probablement encore plus louches.

« Bienvenue, le salua un homme au sourire hypocrite.

_J-Je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

L'homme soupira, visiblement déçu. Puis, il pointa la porte, lui indiquant de prendre à droite, et de continuer tout droit pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Visiblement, de nombreuses personnes faisaient des erreurs avec le réseau des cheminées et terminaient ici. En sortant de la boutique, Harry leva la tête vers l'enseigne. _Barjow et Burke._

Suivant les indications de l'homme qu'il avait deviné être Barjow (ou Burke), il pût retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la rue principale. En chemin, il croisa Draco Malfoy, mais ce fut tout. Par contre, une fois de retour sur le chemin, il se retrouva enveloppé dans les bras d'une certaine Hermione Granger.

« Par Merlin, Harry ! sanglotait-elle. J'étais tellement inquiète ! Pas la moindre nouvelle de toi pendant des semaines ! Je...J'étais si soulagée quand j'ai reçu la lettre des jumeaux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Oh ? Tu es couvert de poussière...

_C'est une longue histoire, ´Mione. Je vous raconterai quand Sal et les jumeaux seront là. En attendant, je dois retrouver les Weasley.

_Je crois qu'ils te cherchent, expliqua Hermione. Je les ai vus sortir du Chaudron Baveur, l'air paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Erreur de Cheminette, avoua le Survivant. J'ai dit « Chemin de Travers ».

Hermione pouffa et tira Harry jusqu'à la famille de roux, qui semblèrent soulagés de le revoir. Puis, décidant qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher de finir leurs courses, ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott.

Sal, accompagné par Sally et Derrick Sullivan, mît le pied sur le Chemin de Traverse et regretta aussitôt de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Le chemin était bondé, on se croirait dans le métro à l'heure de pointe. Il grimaça, et sortit sa liste, indiquant à ses parents que la meilleure librairie du coin était Fleury et Bott, où ils étaient certains de trouver les livres demandés.

Pour une fois, il regretta d'avoir eut raison.

Une masse monstrueuse se pressait devant Fleury et Bott qui, à la fin de la journée, marquerait probablement son meilleur chiffre d'affaire de l'année (et des années à venir). Il jura à voix basse, avant d'apercevoir, dans la foule, deux têtes rousses identiques.

« Fred ! George ! »

Il s'enfonça dans la foule, à la poursuite des jumeaux, qui se retournèrent en l'entendant. Ils se lancèrent presque immédiatement dans une grande histoire de voiture volante et de barreaux aux fenêtres. La seule chose que Sal compris fut que Harry avait passé la fin des vacances au Terrier, la maison des Weasley.

Justement, le garçon arrivait avec Hermione, et les enfants, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait, bousculèrent un peu pour s'approcher du devant de la foule. Hermione faillit s'effondrer d'admiration en apercevant Gilderoy Lockhart, l'auteur de tous leur livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sal soupira en le voyant. Ne manquerait plus que...

« Mais est-ce bien Harry Potter ?!

_Et voilà... »

Avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, le Survivant se retrouva traîné sur l'estrade aux côtés de Lockhart, qui en profita pour poser pour une photo qui ferait sans doute la une de Sorcière Hebdo.

« Quand le jeune Harry est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, c'était dans le but d'acheter mon autobiographie _Moi, le magicien._ Mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait obtenir bien plus que cela ! Je vais en effet lui remettre l'entière collection de mes ouvrages, dédicacée, et gratuitement ! De plus, je vais profiter de ce moment pour vous annoncer une excellente nouvelle ! Les élèves l'honneur de me voir en chair et en os pendant toute l'année ! En effet, je vais enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard ! »

Une vague d'applaudissements parcouru la foule alors que le pauvre Harry se retrouvait avec l'immense tas de livres dans les bras. Sal réussit à le tirer dans la foule avant que d'autres photos ne soit prises. Connaissant la situation financière des Weasley, Harry donna son t'as de livres à Ginny, lui assurant qu'il allait payer pour le sien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda soudainement Ron en regardant Sal.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Salem Sullivan, je suis en deuxième année à Serpentard. Ravi de te rencontrer. Peut-être pourrais-tu te présenter ? »

Ron vira à l'écarlate, avant de marmonner une présentation rapide, fusillant Sal du regard. Visiblement, les préjugés anti-Serpentard ne l'avaient pas épargné. Même Ginny eut l'air hésitante.

« Sal se fiche de toutes ses histoires de suprématie du sang, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Comment tu peux le savoir ?

_Je suis ami avec Hermione, et je suis un né-moldu. Ça te suffit ? »

Ron eut l'air encore plus gêné, surtout quand il se rendit compte du regard noir que lui lançait Hermione. Sal s'excusa ensuite, apercevant Blaise dans la foule, et revenant rapidement avec le garçon, dans l'espoir, peut-être, de lui faire faire connaissance avec les Gryffondor.

Alors que le groupe allait quitter Fleury et Bott, où ils retrouvèrent les parents Sullivan, ils tombèrent nez-a-nez avec la famille Malfoy. Sal tressaillit en sentant la marque sur sa paume s'embraser, le faisant presque siffler de douleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Jedusor ne pouvait pas être là...l'image d'un Voldemort entrant chez Fleury et Bott pour faire dédicacer sa collection de livres de Lockhart l'obligea à étouffer un gloussement.

Lucius toisa les Weasley avec dédain, observant les livres de première année que Ginny avait dans son chaudron

« Arthur Weasley...je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

_Lucius.

_On dit que vous avez beaucoup de travail au ministère. J'espère qu'ils vous paient vos heures supplémentaires. (Il sortit un livre usé du chaudron de Ginny.). Visiblement, non. C'est incroyable. Pourquoi déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si vous n'êtes même pas payé pour ça ?

_Nous avons différentes visions de ce qu'est l'honneur d'un sorcier, répliqua Arthur en virant au rouge (Harry devina que c'était de là que venait la couleur cramoisie que prenait Ron quand il était gêné).

Il fit également une remarque désobligeante sur les parents Moldus de Sal. La main de Sally fit connaissance avec le visage de Lucius, et Arthur se jeta sur lui, faisant tomber plusieurs étagères de livres. Quand ils réussirent à les arrêter Lucius se leva et remit brusquement les livres dans le chaudron de Ginny avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

Sal les regardait partir avec une expression dubitative, se demandant (encore) pourquoi tout ceux qui avaient été dans sa maison se retrouvaient comme _ça._

Ses parents le tirèrent hors du Chemin de Traverse, et il eut seulement le temps de faire comprendre à Harry que, la prochaine fois, il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire sur ses vacances d'été.

**XXX**

« Aha ! »

Ollivander sortit une boîte de son étagère, et la tendit au garçon qui lui faisait face. C'était déjà sa douzième baguette, et pour l'instant, aucune ne lui convenait. Mais Ollivander avait eu l'illumination.

Le client agita la baguette, laissant échapper des étincelles rouges et or, avant de sourire.

« Bois de cerisier, crin de Sombral, 30,1cm, annonça fièrement le créateur de baguette. C'est très curieux...

_Pourquoi ?

_Le Sombral est très souvent associé à la mort. Ceux qui ont une baguette avec un crin de Sombral sont généralement capables de faire face à la mort. C'est la deuxième fois en deux ans que j'en vends une...C'est vraiment curieux. Ceux qui sont capable de porter de telles baguettes sont pourtant rares.

_Je vois, répondit le garçon avec un sourire, avant de poser quelques galions sur le comptoir. Merci, monsieur. »

**XXX**

Le matin du 1er septembre pointa bout de son nez, et les Weasley étaient en retard. Il restait des malles à boucler, des cages à fermer, des valises à coffrer, et des oublis à récupérer. Molly hurlait dans toute la maison, appelant ses enfants pour savoir s'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Ils chargèrent les bagages dans la Ford Anglia, enchantée par Arthur pour augmenter la place à l'interner. Bien entendu, Molly n'était pas au courant que son mari avait effectué ce petit tour de passe passe et elle était ravie de voir que les Moldus étaient plutôt inventifs. En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire, en voyant la voiture de l'extérieur, qu'elle était si spacieuse.

Ils arrivèrent à 10h50 à la gare. Sur la voie 9, Sal les attendait, ses yeux fixés sur sa montre, le pied tapotant impatiemment le sol. En les voyant arriver, il fronça les sourcils, et se frotta la paume de la main. La brûlure était de retour. En voyant que Harry le regardait bizarrement, il sourit.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !

_Désolé, Sal. Ginny avait oublié son journal intime, et on a dû faire demi-tour. »

Ginny rougit et Molly les envoya deux par deux à travers la barrière. Les jumeaux, Arthur et Percy, Ron et Ginny, puis enfin Harry et Sal. Cependant, quand les deux derniers garçons s'élancèrent vers le pilier, ils ne passèrent pas à travers.

Non, ils s'écrasèrent contre le pilier avec un grand bruit. Un contrôleur se tourna vers eux, l'air furieux et inquiet.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

_Désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot, répondit Harry pendant que Sal s'appuyait subrepticement sur le pilier pour vérifier que la barrière était belle et bien fermée. »

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. 11h02. Le Poudlard Express était partit. Harry s'assit contre le pilier, les larmes aux yeux. Que ferait-il s'il ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard ? Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursley, et rester chez les Weasley toute l'année était hors de question. Hedwig hulula comme pour le réconforter, et Sal se retournait le cerveau pour trouver une solution. Il ne savait pas combien de temps prendrait un hibou pour amener une lettre à Poudlard – probablement plusieurs jours. Peut-être pouvaient-ils attendre les Weasley près de la voiture ? En attendant, il devait dévier l'attention de Harry sur quelque chose d'autre, le pauvre garçon ayant l'air au bord de la panique.

« Bon alors...comment tu as atterrit chez les Weasley pour le mois d'aout ?

_C'est une longue histoire, soupira Harry. Ça a commencé quand mon oncle Vernon nous a annoncé qu'il recevrait des invités pour un de ses contrats. Je devais rester dans ma chambre et faire comme si je n'existais pas. Sauf que, dans ma chambre, il y avait Dobby, un elfe de maison... »

Sal écouta l'histoire jusqu'au bout, ses yeux s'agrandissant à mesure qu'elle devenait de plus en plus improbable. Mais, en attendant, les Weasley ne revenaient pas.

« Tu es en train de me dire que quelque chose se prépare à Poudlard, c'est ça ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et Sal se promit d'y réfléchir. Si un elfe de maison avait désobéit à ses maîtres pour prévenir quelqu'un, c'était que quoi qu'il se trame, c'était extrêmement grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sal ? M et Mme Weasley ne sont toujours pas revenus... »

Sal réfléchit un instant, puis se leva, demandant à Harry de prendre ses affaires. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes de la gare, où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être vus.

« Écoute, Harry, commença Sal. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je vais faire. Quand on va arriver à Pré-au-Lard, tu diras que c'est un adulte qui nous a emmené, ok ?

_Euh...ok...

_Bien. Prend mon bras et ne lâche pas tes affaires. Ça risque de ne pas être très confortable. »

Sal attendit que Harry soit bien accroché et, ferma les yeux une seconde, se concentrant. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux garçons disparurent avec un grand « crack », faisant sursauter les quelques Moldus qui passaient par là.

**XXX**

« Excusez-moi ? »

Les jumeaux et Hermione, ensemble dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, tournèrent la tête. Un garçon se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce n'était pas un garçon bien grand, mais on pouvait tout de même placer son âge aux environs de 11 ans. Il avait les yeux marron et des cheveux blonds coupés au carré et une frange, lui donnant une apparence un peu efféminée.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ? Je ne connais personne...

_Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je suis Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de deuxième année.

_Je suis Fred Weasley...

_...et moi George.

_Ou peut-être que c'est l'inverse ? Nous sommes en quatrième année à Gryffondor. »

Le première année rit en s'asseyant, avant de se présenter à son tour.

« Je suis Gwayne Gregory, dit-il, un sourire malicieux naissant sur son visage. Et je suis sûr que je serai à Gryffondor !

_C'est donc toi, le fils Gregory ! Ta famille vit pas très loin de la notre, à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. »

Gwayne hocha la tête, quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Théodore Nott, un deuxième année de Serpentard.

« Vous savez où est Sullivan ?

_Non...on pensait qu'il était avec vous. Tu as vérifié le compartiment de Ron Weasley ?

_Il est avec Finnegan, Thomas et Finch-Fletchey.

_Pas avec Harry ?

_Non, Potter n'était pas avec eux.

_Alors on ne sait pas où ils sont... »

Hermione et les jumeaux se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules. Ils avaient sincèrement pensé que Harry était avec Ron ou avec Sal. Mais si ni Sal, ni Harry étaient dans le train...où étaient-ils ?

Théodore hocha la tête et partit. Gwayne se tourna vers ses trois camarades avec curiosité.

« Qui sont Sullivan et Potter ?

_Harry Potter, le Survivant, expliqua Hermione, est dans la même année que moi à Gryffondor. Salem Sullivan est à Serpentard.

_Un des rares qui soit sympa, en plus, ajoutèrent les jumeaux.

_Vraiment ? sourit Gwayne. Comment il est ?»

**XXX**

Ils apparurent à l'extérieur de Pré-au-Lard, et Sal s'effondra aussitôt. Il grimaça. Le transplanage était plus fatiguant que les sorts de première année. Harry partit aussitôt chercher Mme Rosemerta, la propriétaire du Trois Balais, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé – la version rééditée. Rosemerta contacta immédiatement Dumbledore, qui vint les chercher au village et les emmena à l'infirmerie, où Mme Pomfresh les garda sous haute surveillance tout l'après-midi.

Vers 15h, Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, les lèvres pincées, l'expression sévère. Sal sourit innocemment, énervant encore plus son directeur de maison.

Finalement, les deux garçons écopèrent d'une retenue chacun. Harry parce qu'il était Harry et Sal parce qu'il avait été à la limite de l'insolence.

Plus tard, le Poudlard Express arriva. Quand les jumeaux et Hermine vinrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, ils furent surpris de trouver Harry déjà présent. Ils le pressèrent de questions sur l'endroit où il était pendant le voyage. Le Survivant lui expliqua toute l'histoire – du moins, la version modifiée, comme lui avait demandé Sal. Il les prendrait à part plus tard pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

La répartition commença, les premières années appelés ales un après les autres à porter le Choixpeau. Harry remarqua que Fred et George regardaient un garçon du groupe, qui marcha dignement quand « Gregory, Gwayne » fut appelé.

Le Choixpeau faillit s'étouffer, et laissa échapper quelques jurons qui en perturbèrent plus d'un, avant de lancer bien fort.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les jumeaux se levèrent d'un bon et applaudirent avec enthousiasme me quand Gwayne vint s'asseoir à leur table. Ils passèrent chacun au bras autour d'une épaule du première année, et se tournent vers Harry.

« C'est Gwayne Gregory, dirent-ils, notre nouveau complice ! Gwayne, c'est Harry Potter, le type de qui on parlait dans le train. Sal est à la table des Serpentard, en train de discuter avec ses potes : Nott, celui-ci qui est venait dans notre compartiment, le noir, c'est Zabini, la blonde, c'est Greengrass et la grande brune c'est...Davis je crois. Le blond, de l'autre côté de la table, c'est Malfoy. Fait gaffe à celui-là et à ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

_Et les profs ?

_McGonagall est stricte et ne favorise personne. Rogue favorise les Serpentard. Flitwick n'a pas l'air de grand chose comme ça, mais c'était un champion de duel. Chourave est sympa, mais ne l'énerve pas. Dumbledore est complètement dingue et...j'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler de Lockhart.

_Malheureusement, grimaça Gwayne. Ma mère a un faible pour lui.

_On sait ce que sait, soupira Fred.

_Notre mère aussi.

_Il est formidable, protesta Hermione. Vous avez lu ses livres ?!

_Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'a pas fait un mot de ce qu'il raconte, contra Harry. C'est un escroc, j'en suis certain.

_Hmf ! »

L'heure de remonter dans les dortoirs arriva, et les Gryffondor suivirent leur préfet, Percy, jusqu'à la salle commune de leur maison. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs chambres, et Harry retrouva Neville, Ron, Dean et Seamus, tandis que Fred et George rejoignaient Lee Jordan. Gwayne, quand à lui, se retrouva coincé avec le jeune Colin Creevey, la définition même du fanboy. Il passait son temps à prendre des photos avec son appareil, le faisant flasher dans tous les sens en babillant à propos du célèbre Harry Potter.

Le premier cour des secondes années était la botanique. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se rassemblèrent donc dans la serre numéro 3 pendant que le professeur Chourave tentait de repousser Lockhart, qui ramenait sa science. Celui-ci dû partir – au grand soulagement de Chourave et de la partie masculine de la classe – se rappelant qu'il avait un cour à dispenser. Harry plaignait sincèrement les Serdaigle et Serpentard...

Chourave leur demanda de prendre chacun une paire de caches-oreilles, elles-mêmes en portant des roses touffus. En effet, le cri des mandragores était mortel pour quiconque l'entendait et, même si celles-ci étaient encore jeunes, leur cri serait suffisant pour faire perdre connaissance à quelqu'un.

Un fois que chacun fut équipé de son cache-oreille, elle leva le pousse, et tous sortir d´un seul mouvement leur mandragore de son pot. Le pauvre Neville s'effondra.

Ils apprirent ensuite qu'en utilisant la mandragore comme ingrédient, on pouvait créer une potion qui ramenait toute chose la son état initial, on pouvait donc s'en servir pour faire reprendre sa forme à un objet ou encore à annuler un pétrification.

Le retour dans le château fut un vrai cauchemar. Colin Creevey, le camarade de chambre de Gwayne, déboula, armé de son appareil photo.

« Harry Potter ?

_Oui ?

_Je le savais, je le savais ! s'exclama Colin avec joie. Tu es Harry Potter ! Je peux te prendre en photo ? S'il te plait, dit, s'il te plait !

_Hein ?

_Mon père est un Moldu ! Je lui est promis de faire des tas de photos pour lui montrer Poudlard ! Je voudrais aussi prouver que je t'ai rencontré ! T'es célèbre, quand même ! Un cinquième année m'a même dit que si je trempais la photo dans une potion, elle bougera ! Alors ? Je peux-tu ? Je peux ?! »

Devant l'expression enthousiaste qu'affichait le première année, Harry n'eut pas le cœur à refuser.

« Er...si tu veux ?

_Génial ! Attend une seconde...Ne bouge pas ! Voilà ! Merci Harry ! »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé, et commença à s'éloigner. Mais Colin avait d'autres idées en tête.

« Attend, Harry, attend ! Tu veux bien me la signer ?!

_Quoi ? Mais...

_Des photos signées ? »

Malfoy venait de faire son apparition, un mauvais sourire sur le visage.

« Que tout le monde se mette en ligne ! Potter distribue des photos dédicacées !

_Mais non !

_Tu es juste jaloux ! »

Le Serpentard blond ricana avec suffisance.

« Comme si je pouvais être jaloux d'une balafre sur le front ! »

Les élèves avaient commencé à se regrouper autour d'eux, curieux de savoir pourquoi les fameux rivaux se disputaient (encore). Dans la foule, quelqu'un cria « place, place ! » et Lockhart en émergea, tout sourire, dans ses robes d'un mauve atroce.

« Qui distribue des photo dédicacées ? Oh ! Harry, mon garçon ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! »

Il se posta à côté du survivant et indiqua à Colin de prendre une photos, qu'il signa promptement avant de la tendre à Harry. Ne voyant comment refuser, le garçon écrivit de mauvaise grâce son nom dans un coin, avec un soupir. Puis, satisfait de son petit effet, Lockhart tourna les talons. La cloche du déjeuner sonna et les élèves retournèrent au château, Colin sautillant joyeusement.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils tentèrent de communiquer avec Sal. Ce dernier regardait dans le vide, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il était agité de frissons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Lockhart... »

_Oh... »

Soudain, Sal leva vivement la tête, son regard sur fixant sur Gwayne. Il ouvrit la bouche, écarquilla les yeux, les cligna trois fois, et ferma la bouche. Il secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux avant de demander de manière impolie.

« T'es qui ?

_Je suis Gwayne Gregory, pourquoi ?

_Tu...ressembles à quelqu'un que...je connais.

_Vraiment ?

_Oui. C'est vraiment étrange...tu es son portrait craché. Hum...oh...je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en réalisant son erreur. Je suis Salem Sullivan. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant l'étrange attitude de son ami. Y avait –il un problème avec Gwayne ? Le garçon n'avait pourtant rien fait pour déranger Sal...

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Gryffondor avaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal devaient se préparer mentalement – si l'était de Sal était un indice sur ce qui les attendait. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de classe et, au leur grand dégoût, ses murs l'année précédente neutres avaient été couverts de portraits de leur professeur, tous plus souriant les uns que les autres. Ah non...l'un d'entre eux se cachait dans le coin de son cadre afin que personne ne le voie portant des bigoudis...

Puis, leur professeur entra, muni de son sourire éclatant qui ravi les filles et fit grimacer les garçons. Il brandit un exemplaire de _Randonnée avec les trolls_ et pointa la photo de lui sur la couverte.

« Moi, dit-il, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Je ne me suis pas débarras'e du Spectre de la Mort en lui faisant un simple sourire ! »

Il rit tout seul à sa propre plaisanterie, et reprit son sérieux en voyant que tous les garçons, assis dans le fond, le regardaient avec consternation. Il changea donc de sujet.

« Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. Je vais donc commencer l'année par un test rapide, rien de bien méchant, pour voir ce que vous avez retenu. »

Il distribua les feuilles de tests et Harry jeta un œil au la première question.

_Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_

Le test était composé d'une cinquantaine de questions du même style. Harry comprenait soudainement la réaction de Sal. Connaissant Serpentard, il avait dû répondre aux question aux pif.

Lockhart ramassa les tests. Seule Hermione avait eu tout bon, alors que Harry avait rendu copie blanche. Puis, il s'approcha du bureau, sur lequel était posé en ce qui ressemblait à une cage couverte d'un drap.

« J'ai été sollicité pour vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les plus viles créatures connues du monde des sorciers. C'est pourquoi vous expérimenterez sûrement dans cette classe vos plus grandes frayeurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tant que je suis là, rien ne peut vous arrivez. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas paniquer... Voici...(il retira le drap d'un mouvement étonnement vif) des lutins de Cornouailles fraîchement capturés ! »

Seamus Finnegan gloussa et même Lockhart ne pu faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un cri de peur. Il sourit avec supériorité.

« Vous riez, mais ces bêtes sont vicieuses et malfaisantes ! Voyons comment vous vous débrouillez avec elles... »

Il ouvrit la cage.

Très mauvaise idée.

Les lutins s'éparpillèrent dans la classe, cassant les objets, précipitant les portraits au sol, attachant Neville au lustre. Lockhart lança un _Mutinlutin Malinpesti_. Même en début de deuxième année, Harry pouvait dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai sort. Les petites créatures bleues jetèrent sa baguette par la fenêtre. Finalement, Hermione leur sauva la mise avec un _Immobulus_ qui les paralysa. Lockhart, quand à lui, s'était esquivé après avoir perdu sa baguette.

« Il voulait simplement nous faire faire des travaux pratiques ! s'exclama la Gryffondor quand ses amis émirent plus de doutes sur Lockhart.

_Mouais... »

La journée se termina avec les garçons dans le même état que Sal. Dans la salle commune, après le dîner, on pouvait entendre Gwayne – entre autres – parler de la qualité médiocre des cours de Défense, ce à quoi les filles répondaient par des « humph » offusqués.

Du côté des Serpentard, Lockhart était encore moins populaire. Même si certaines filles rêvaient de lui avec un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, la majorité d'entre elles partageaient l'avis des garçons. L'homme était un clown, un idiot fini.

Sal entendait beaucoup de ses plaintes émanant de ses camarades Daphné et Tracey. Soupirant, il se leva et retourna dans le dortoir. Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant Crabbe et Goyle, les deux gardes du corps de Malfoy, penchés sur un livre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

_On fait l'essai pour McGonagall, répondit Crabbe d'un ton contrarié. Mais on a du mal à comprendre...

_Ce n'était pas un devoir d'été ?

_Si, mais on n'a pas réussit...

_Faites voir. »

Sal s'assit à leurs côtés et commença à leur expliquer, avec patience, le sujet de leur devoir. Crabbe et Goyle avaient certes beaucoup de mal, mais si quelqu'un prenait le temps de s'occuper de leur cas, ils pouvaient bien réussir. Il avait eu des élèves comme ça dans son ancienne vie, et il avait fallu les prendre à part car il n'arrivait pas à suivre les cours en classe. Les deux garçons l'écoutèrent attentivement et, au moment du couvre-feu, ils avaient terminé et maîtrisaient le sujet.

« Merci, Sullivan.

_Si vous avez encore besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander. »

Ils hochèrent la tête avec gratitude et Sal leur sourit. Quand ils ne suivaient pas Malfoy avec un air antipathique, ces deux-là étaient réalité plutôt aimable.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé en fanfare par Olivier Dubois, qui le traina sur le terrain de Quidditch pour leur entraînement. Fred dormait sur l'épaule d'Alicia Spinnet, et George sur celle d'Angelina Johnson. Dubois expliquait la stratégie sur laquelle il avait travaillé toutes les vacances. Gwayne et Colin, curieux, avaient suivit l'équipe sur le train, accompagnés de Ron et Hermione. Ils retrouvèrent Sal, Blaise, Théodore, Daphné et Tracey dans les gradins, le premier semblait toujours mal à l'aise en compagnie de Gwayne. Il lui jetait des regards en coin et se rongeait les ongles en sa présence. Le garçon en question semblait s'en amuser et, justement, il s'approcha discrètement de lui par derrière et lui posa les mains sur les épaules avec un grand « booh ! » qui le fit sursauter.

En voyant l'équipe de Gryffondor entrer sur le terrain, Théodore haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Je croyais que c'était les Serpentard qui s'entrainaient aujourd'hui ?

_Pas du tout, répliqua Hermione. Dubois s'est levé à l'aube pour le réserver !

_Flint a dit que Rogue leur avait signé une dérogation, expliqua Sal. »

Justement, les joueurs verts et argents arrivaient sur le terrain. Ils commencèrent à se disputer et les élèves dans les gradins se levèrent pour intervenir. L'équipe de Gryffondor fusillait Draco Malfoy sur regard, alors que les autres joueurs montraient leurs balais neufs, des Nimbus 2001, « cadeaux » de Lucius Malfoy. En les voyant, Hermione prit une expression offensée.

« Au moins, les joueurs de Gryffondor sont entré dans l'équipe par pur talent ! Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de payer le capitaine, eux. »

Le sourire supérieur de Malfoy disparut.

« On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! cria Ron en brandissant sa baguette. »

Mais Malfoy leva la sienne plus rapidement et un éclair vert sortit du bout, frappant Ron. Celui-ci se plia en deux, crachant quelques limaces sur ses chaussures, à la grande hilarité de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les jumeaux tentèrent de se jeter sur eux, mais Flint fit barrage et les écarta.

« Ça suffit ! Malfoy, ce n'était pas malin ! Que quelqu'un embarque Weasley chez Madame Pomfresh. Il est hors de question que qui que ce soit se batte ! C'est déjà allé trop loin !

_Je pense que vous feriez mieux de laisser le terrain à notre équipe, déclara calmement Sal, pendant que quelqu'un s'occupe de Ron. Vous pouvez revenir demain, parce que sinon Rogue va être impliqué et vous aurez tous une retenue, retardant encore l'entrainement. »

Dubois ne pût qu'accepter devant la rationalité de l'argument de Sal. Harry, Sal et Hermione se rendirent chez Hagrid avec Ron. Une fois chez lui, Sal se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû lui mettre un poing dans la gueule, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation.

_Je suis contente que tu ne l'aie pas fait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hagrid.

_Malfoy a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, expliqua Sal, et Hagrid prit une expression dégoûtée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_C'est la pire insulte qu'on peut faire à un né-moldu, expliqua le garde-chasse.

_Certains sorciers se croient supérieurs aux autres car ils viennent d'une longue lignée composée intégralement de sorciers, ajouta Sal. Même dans la société d'aujourd'hui, tu trouveras rarement des né-moldus à des postes au ministère ou comme professeur. Ils considèrent notre sang comme « sale », parce qu'ils méprisent les Moldus et que nous sommes les premiers sorciers de nos familles. Certains d'entre eux ne veulent même pas que nous soyons admis dans les écoles. C'est qu'on appelle la suprématie du sang. C'est complètement ridicule, regarde : Crabbe et Goyle ont beaucoup de mal, et il n'y a pas un sort que tu ne sois pas capable de faire, ´Mione. »

Hermione rougit au compliment. Mais elle avait oublié que Sal aussi était né-moldu, et elle se demanda s'il connaissait autant de chose sur cette insulte parce qu'il l'entendait régulièrement. Après tout, les né-moldus étaient rares dans la maison verte et argent.

Pourtant, Sal ne semblait pas se préoccuper des insultes. Il souriait d'un mauvais sourire, comme s'il préparait quelque chose.

« Je vais devoir dire deux mots à Malfoy après le dîner...

_Sur quoi ?

_Ma mère est scientifique. Je pense qu'une petite leçon s'impose.

_Tu ne devrais pas. Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Il ne mérite même pas que tu t'occupes de lui !

_Je vais lui laisser une chance, accepta Sal. Mais si ça recommence... »

En revenant au château, le groupe fut interpellé par McGonagall, venue leur annoncer que leur retenue aurait lieu le soir même. Sal devrait astiquer les trophées de la salle des trophées avec Rusard tandis que la retenue de Harry serait prise en charge par Lockhart. Les garçons se séparèrent pour leur retenue. Harry commença à répondre au courrier de fan de son professeur tandis que Sal récurait les trophées sous l'oeil vigilant de Rusard.

Il regarda avec morosité le prix pour service rendu à l'école datant d'une cinquantaine d'année que Rusard venait de lui demander d'astiquer correctement. Il avait encore un peu de chocolat sur les doigts, et il en avait mis sur le prix.

Il le frotta avec vigueur avec son chiffon quand il remarqua le nom gravé sur le trophée.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor »

Il se figea. Jedusor avait eu un prix pour service rendu au l'école ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment renseigné sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'histoire de l'école. Il avait lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ mais le livre n'était pas vraiment à jour et de nombreux détails manquaient.

Il leva la tête en entendant une voix. Ce n'était pas Rusard, la voix était différente. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner au son ménage quand Rusard le rappela à l'ordre.

Il retrouva Harry dans le couloir, après leur retenue et fronça les sourcils en apprenant qu'il avait entendu une voix, tout comme lui. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas rêvé...

Le mois d'octobre s'installa et avec lui le froid et l'humidité. Madame Pomfresh était débordée à cause de l'épidémie de rhume qui faisait trembler le château. Mais la pluie n'empêchait pas Dubois de les réveiller à l'aube pour l'entrainement.

En rentrant d'une des séances avec l'équipe, Harry, qui traînait des pieds avec ses chaussures boueuses, croisa Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Le fantôme paraissait dépité, une lettre à la main.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Nick ?

_Je ne rempli pas les conditions requises, répondit-il. On pourrait penser que quarante-cinq coups de hache émoussée suffirait an etre admis au club des Chasseurs sans Têtes, non ?

_Absolument.

_Mais ils ont refusé ! Ma tête ne tient qu'avec un centimètre et demi de peau, Mr Potter. Et pourtant... Je ne « rempli pas les conditions requises » d'après Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore ! »

Rusard apparut au coin du couloir et, voyant les chaussures pleines de boue de Harry, le tira dans son bureau. Il commençait à remplir le papier de retenue quand un grand fracas retenti dans le couloir.

« PEEVES ! »

Rusard sortit à toute vitesse, oubliant Harry. Celui, resté seul, dit le tour du bureau. Il trouva une enveloppe au nom de Rusard avec l'inscription « Vitmagic » qui, visiblement, était une société qui offrait des cours de magie pour sorciers débutant. Il la rejeta sur le bureau quand Rusard entra. Celui-ci, livide, le vira de la pièce. Harry retrouva Nick dehors, qui avait convaincu Peeves de faire un peu de bazars pour attirer Rusard.

« Merci beaucoup, Nick. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour le club des Chasseurs sans Têtes ?

_Il y a bien quelque chose...voyez-vous, le 500eme anniversaire de ma mort à lieu le 31 octobre. Le club y sera...peut-être pourriez vous le dire à quel point je fais peur ? »

Harry accepta. Plus tard, il en parla avec les autres, et Hermione et Sal voulurent venir également. Le soir d'Halloween, les trois amis descendirent dans les donjons. Une fois dans le couloirs, ils entendirent une musique atroce, comme des craies qu'on faisait crisser sur un tableau noir.

Il y avait des centaines de fantômes, et Nick fut heureux de les voir arriver. Hermione était enthousiaste, et Sal regardait autour de lui avec intérêt. Il sembla repérer quelqu'un dans la foule et s'éloigna de Harry et Hermione.

En effet, dans un coin de la salle se trouvaient deux hommes à l'air parfaitement vivants. Pourtant, Sal savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le premier, vêtu de noir, discutait joyeusement avec un fantôme. Ses cheveux argentés étaient courts et ses yeux rouges brillaient comme deux rubis. Occasionnellement, il triturait l'élastique du masque tête de mort accroché à son crâne. Le deuxième, plus grand et habillé en blanc, semblait s'ennuyer à mort. Il était brun, avec les cheveux plus longs que celui de son voisin, mais avait les mêmes yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, et le brun le regarda avec soulagement.

« Oh, Sal ! s'exclama la Mort. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

_Une invitation de Nick, et toi ?

_Un contrôle de routine. Ce genre de fête peut vite dégénérer, alors je surveille.

_Et il a fallu que tu m'embarques là dedans, grommela la Vie.

_Roh, Matthieu ! Soit un peu aimable ! Et il faut bien qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, entre frères, non ?

_Non, Alexis. Non.

_Bon sang, Sal ! Je rêves ? C'est lui, Harry Potter ? »

La Mort – ayant visiblement emprunté le pseudonyme « Alexis » pour les sorties sur Terre – pointait en effet Harry, qui parlait avec Podmore, le chef du club des Chasseurs sans Têtes.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

_C'est un descendant de Tutus' !

_De qui ?

_Oh. Désolé. Je veux dire, Ignotus. Ils se ressemblent un peu, quand même. Tu vois, un de ses frères m'a piqué ma baguette, son deuxième frère m'a pris ma pierre pour appeler les morts – depuis je dois aller les chercher – et lui, il m'a piqué ma cape préférée. Sur Terre, ils les appellent les Reliques de la Mort – à raison, elles étaient à moi. J'ai voulu la récupérer quand il est mort, mais il l'avait transmise à son fils.

_C'est pour ça qu'il y a 600 ans, t'es rentré dans l'Au-Delà avec un rhume parce que t'avais « perdu ta cape » ? »

La Mort bouda en hochant la tête. Puis il se pencha vers Sal.

« Au fait. Je ne descends pas souvent sur Terre, mais aujourd'hui, en entrant dans le château...

_Quoi ?

_Je t'ai dit que Jedusor avait découpé sont âme pour m'échapper tu te souviens-tu ? On appelle ça des Horcruxes. Il y en a au moins une ici, à Poudlard. Une qui est active.

_Comment ça, active ?

_C'est à dire qu'elle fait des choses. Si une Horcruxe reste juste là, sans bouger, sans que quelqu'on sache ce que c'est, sans attirer l'attention, elle est inactive. Les actives ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'en prendre aux gens en les influençant ou en les possédant. Celles-ci sont plus faciles à repérer avec ta marque.

_La marque s'est manifestée au Fleury et Bott et à Kings Cross, ajouta Sal. Les deux fois j'étais avec Harry, mais je n'ai vu personne de suspect. Ça veut dire qu'il y avait une Hocruxe active ?

_Je suppose que oui, acquiesça la Mort avant de froncer les sourcils. Hey ! Podmore ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire, là ? »

La Vie poussa un profond soupir en le regardant s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolé pour tous les soucis que te causes cet imbécile.

_Il n'y a pas le moindre problème.

_Ouvre l'oeil, lui conseilla l'homme habituellement stoïque en lui faisant un petit sourire. Tu pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un que tu connais. »

Sal hocha la tête et Harry arriva pour les traîner hors du donjon alors que la Mort interdisait les Chasseurs sans Têtes de jouer au hockey avec leurs têtes. L'estomac de Sal grogna, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, pensant plutôt au conseil de la Vie. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? De qui pouvait-t-il parler ?

Le visage de Gwayne Gregory, si identique à celui de Godric malgré la différence d'âge, lui revint en mémoire.

Ce garçon pouvait-il être... ?

Sa pensée fut interrompue par la voix. La même que celle qu'il avait entendue pendant sa retenue. Harry leva la tête et se tourna vers Hermione.

« La voix ! Tu l'entends, Hermione ?

_Non...

_Je l'entends, dit Sal. Elle vient de... »

Il s'engagea dans le couloir de droite, qui les mena à un escalier et montèrent au deuxième étage. Oui, c'était de là qu'elle venait. Sal se retournait le cerveaux en essayant de se souvenir ce qu'il y avait au deuxième étage, quelques placards, le bureau de Lockhart, la salle de Défense, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde...Ah oui, il avait remarqué ça...Ce qui avait été une grande salle inutilisée avait été rénové pour accueillir les toilettes des filles, et sa pièce secrète avait été bouchée par les lavabos...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry lui rentra dedans, manquant de glisser sur une flaque d'eau. La Chambre des Secrets – un nom ironique donné par Godric quand Salazar avait refusé de l'y emmener – était là !

« Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Sal leva les yeux et les vits. Les mots écrits en peinture rouge sur le mur.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS À ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Et, accrochée par la queue à une torchère, Miss Teigne était figée, les yeux grand ouverts. Par terre, près de la fenêtre, une colonie d'araignée vidait les lieux.

« Harry, fit Sal. Tu ne dois dire a personne que tu as entendu cette voix.

_Pourquoi ?

__**Le Fourchelangue est très mal vu par la communauté sorcière**__._ »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils avec confusion.

« _**C'est quoi le Fourchelangue ?**_»

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du changement de langue, mais la pauvre Hermione semblait proche de l'évanouissement.

« C'est la langue des serpents. Salazar Serpentard et Voldemort étaient tous les deux des Fourchelangues, c'est pour ça que les gens en ont peur. Si tu le révèles, ils vont penser que cet héritier de Serpentard, c'est toi.

_Héritier de Serpentard ? répéta Hermione.

_Dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, il est dit que Serpentard, avant de partir, a construit une salle secrète dans laquelle se trouverait un monstre que seul son héritier peut contrôler. En attendant, on ferrait mieux de filer d'ici... »

Trop tard : le bruit caractéristique de centaines d'élèves marchant dans la même direction les en empêcha, et bientôt, ils ne purent plus s'enfuir sans être repérés. Il y eut un grand éclat de rire.

« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! s'exclama Malfoy. Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Dumbledore arriva et les emmena dans le bureau de Lockhart, où il les interrogea. Bien entendu, ils laissèrent de côté la partie Fourchelangue – que Sal avait promis d'expliquer plus en détails après avoir _discuté_ avec Malfoy_._ Quand à l'écrivain, il démontra une fois de plus son incompétence en déclarant que le supplice de Métamorphose avait tué Miss Teigne. Bien entendu, Miss Teigne n'était pas morte, seulement pétrifié, et Sal avait une bonne idée de ce qui était le coupable. Rusard était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Harry, depuis qu'il avait vu qu'il était un Cracmol.

Alors qu'ils étaient renvoyés dans leurs salles communes, les rumeurs parcouraient déjà le château. Personne ne savait ce qu'était cette Chambre des Secrets, mais tous croyaient que soit Harry, soit Sal avait pétrifié Miss Teigne.

En entrant dans sa salle commune, Sal fut assailli par des dizaines de félicitations pour avoir enfin débarrassé les élèves de ce chat il eut beau insister que ce n'était pas lui, ils n'arrêtèrent pas. Il aperçut Malfoy dans un coin, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de lui casser le nez à coup de poing. Surpris, Malfoy poussa un cri, se tenant le nez, duquel coulant une bonne quantité de sang. Sal sourit gentiment.

« Ça, c'était pour le commentaire sur les né-moldus, dit-il. Et ça (un bleu sur la mâchoire s'ajouta au nez brisé), c'est pour avoir appelé Hermione une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il recula d'un pas, ne prêtant pas attention au silence qui régnait désormais sur la salle commune.

« Bien, maintenant, c'est l'heure de la leçon de sciences.

_Sciences ? répéta quelqu'un avec confusion.

_Oui : notre sujet sera la composition du sang. Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que le sang ? C'est un liquide, de couleur rouge, qui permet à votre corps de vivre en lui donnant de l'oxygène et tout de dont il a besoin. Il est composé de quatre éléments : les globules rouges, sont des cellules qui transportent le fer, le dioxigène et le dioxyde de carbone. C'est aussi grâce à elles qu'il y a les groupes sanguins A, B, AB et O – principe de groupe sanguin inventé par les Moldus et qui, je vous le rappelle, est utilisé par les médicomages quand un patient à perdu trop de sang et qu'il faut lui en donner. Il y a les globules blancs, qui forment le système immunitaire, c'est à dire, qui vous aide à vous défendre face à une maladie. Les plaquettes sont responsables de la formation de croutes quand vous vous coupez et ne courez pas en pleurant chez Mme Pomfresh. Le plasma est la partie liquide, qui transporte tout ce barda. Enfin, tous les êtres humains ont la même composition de sang, peut importe qui sont leurs parents, leurs grand-parents, leurs cousins, qu'ils soient sorciers, Moldus, sang-pur, sang-mêlé, où né-moldu ! C'est l'ADN qui détermine ce dont vous héritez ou non, et je peut vous dire que d'un mélange d'ADN trop identique résulte une consanguinité – c'est à dire, la reproduction de deux personnes ayant un ou plusieurs ancêtres en commun – risquée pour les descendants. Donc, je le répète, le sang des « Sang-de-Bourbe » et les « Traitres-à-leur-sang » est le mêmes que le votre et que si la parenté avait la moindre importance, ce serait vous, les « sang-purs » qui seraient désavantagés !

_Tu oses...

_Oui ! Je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps ce genre d'insulte, c'est compris ?

_Tu...

__Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »_

Les Serpentard étaient sans voix. Malfoy était pâle, et semblait terrorisé par la soudaine colère de son camarade de maison, mais il hocha la tête. Montague, un autre Serpentard de deuxième année s'avança, visiblement offensé, mais Flint le fit reculer et réussi à ouvrir un passage vers les dortoirs, et Sal lui en fut reconnaissant. Il y retrouva Blaise et Théodore, qui eurent la présence d'esprit de ne pas poser de questions. Il s'endormi avec difficulté, partagés entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

Quelqu'un avait lâché Emy dans l'école. Quelqu'un qui avait des intentions meurtrières. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer comme ça. Cette fois-ci, un chat avait été pétrifié. Quand cela commencerait à arriver aux élèves ? Combien de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux n'y laisse sa vie ?

Le lendemain, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le dernier cours de la journée, Ron demanda ce qu'était cette fameuse Chambre des Secrets. Binns, bien qu'un peu réticent, leur raconta l'histoire présente dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Les élèves furent horrifiés par ce que « Salazar Serpentard avait fait ».

« J'ai toujours su que Salazar Serpentard était un vieux fou tordu, déclara Ron en sortant d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui qui avait commencé avec ces histoires de sang pur. Même si on me payait, je refuserais d'étudier dans sa maison. Je préfèrerais ne pas étudier à Poudlard du tout.

_Ronald ! s'énerva Hermione, faisant un mouvement de menton en direction de Sal.

_Ça va, ´Mione. J'ai conscience que ma maison n'est pas forcément géniale. Mais tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des tordus qui pensent que les sang-purs sont les meilleurs. Blaise et Tracey sont tous les deux des sang-mêlés, et Théodore et Daphné n'en ont rien a faire. Flint est sympa, et vous serez surpris de savoir que je m'entends plutôt bien avec Crabbe et Goyle. Avec un peu de temps, je suis sur que je pourrais parler de manière civilisée avec Malfoy.

_Tu plaisantes ?! s'exclama Ron. Mais pourquoi ?

_Tu ne les aime peut être pas, mais se sont des êtres humains, eux aussi. Je suis certain qu'ils ont un bon fond.

_Très au fond alors. Presque tous leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts quand Tu-Sais-Qui était au pouvoir. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.

_Ils ne sont pas leurs parents que je sache. Je te signale que c'est _moi_ qui passe la moitié de ma vie avec eux. Pas toi.

_Tu es un né-moldu, ils ne t'écouteront jamais. Ils ne t'aimaient déjà pas l'année dernière, qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que ça va changer ? Si tu vis avec eux, tu dois déjà savoir comment ils sont ! »

Sal était vexé. Ce gamin osait remettre en question tout le travail qu'il avait entrepris depuis l'année précédente ! Il se renfrogna.

« Attend un peu, et tu vas voir, déclara-t-il, avant de s'éloigner du groupe. »

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard.

« Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de sensibilité, Ronald ! »

Elle croisa les bras avec colère, marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ».

**XXX**

Sal marchait en direction de sa salle commune, quand il fut interpellé par Gwayne Gregory. Le garçon blond lui sourit, ce que Sal se força à, lui retourner, avant de lui demander de lui parler en privé. D'abord hésitant, Sal finit par accepter et suivit Gwayne dans un coin où personne ne se trouvait. Puis, le première année se tourna vers lui, son sourire disparut, les main sur les hanches, le regardant avec sévérité.

« Bon, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

_Quoi ? _C'était une mauvaise idée..._

_A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier... »

Il aurait dû sans douter. Sal leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Harry n'a pas pétrifié Miss Teigne, assena-t-il avec agacement. Non, je n'ai pas pétrifié Miss Teigne. Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé à Miss Teigne. Oui, je suis un Serpentard et non, ça ne me rend pas automatiquement coupable ! »

Gwayne écarquilla les yeux, clairement surpris par ce que Sal venait de dire. Il tentait vainement de réprimer un sourire. Il finît, bien évidemment, par échouer, et éclata d'un grand rire qui le plia en deux. Sal, lui, était perdu.

« Je n'allais pas t'accuser, dit enfin Gwayne après s'être calmé. Je ne pense pas que tu sois coupable. J'allais juste te demander ce que tu comptais faire à propos d'Emy.

_Pardon ?

_Bah oui, répliqua l'autre, levant à son tour les yeux au ciel. C'est un _basilic_, Salazar. Système de sécurité ou pas, elle est dangereuse. »

Sal ne pouvait que regarder Godric Gryffondor lui sourire malicieusement. Ce n'est que lorsque ce sourire disparut, remplacé par une expression inquiète, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

**XXX**

Un morceau de parchemin était épinglé sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune des Gryffondor, annonçant, entre deux demander de cobayes des jumeaux Weasley, l'ouverture d'un club de duel le lendemain après-midi. Harry, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, leur ami Lee et compagnie s'inscrivirent.

A l'heure dite, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, les garçons espérant de tout cœur que le professeur ne soit Lockhart. Ce serait probablement Flitwick, résonnaient-ils, il avait été champion de duel dans sa jeunesse.

Leurs espoirs furent brisés quand Lockhart monta sur la scène, suivit de près par Rogue, qui semblait vouloir être n'importe où, sauf ici.

« Bienvenue à tous ! Je suis le professeur Lockhart, et voici mon assistant, le professeur Rogue. Nous allons vous enseigner le noble art du duel ! Pour commencer la leçon d'aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une démonstration. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre professeur de potions sera toujours en un seul morceau quand j'en aurais fini avec lui ! »

Rogue parut encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Les deux hommes se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, et Lockhart s'inclina, alors que Rogue se contenta d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, Lockhart agita sa baguette, et Rogue leva la sienne.

« _Expeliarmus_ »

La baguette de Lockhart sauta de ses main l'auteur sourit, déclarant qu'ill l'avait laissé faire pour qu'ils puissent voir, avant de les faire mettre par groupe de deux. Malheureusement, Rogue sépara les groupes habituels, et Harry se retrouva face au Malfoy, Ron face à Crabbe, Hermione face à une fille du nom de Bulstrode. Il eut du mal à trouver un partenaire à partenaire à Sal, avant de, finalement, le caser avec Montague. Quand Harry et Malfoy commencèrent à s'échanger des sorts de plus en plus sérieux, Lockhart les interrompit, préférant montrer des duels devant la classe. Il considéra Harry et Malfoy mais, dans un éclair de génie, il se dit que ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il choisit donc Sal et Montague, qui se lançaient des sorts peu amicaux, Sal a un rythme moins élevé que l'autre Serpentard. Il devrait prendre une double dose de potion énergisante au dîner.

« N'oubliez pas ! Seulement des sorts de désarmement, rappela-t-il, et les deux Serpentard levèrent les yeux au ciel. C'est parti ! Un...deux...trois ! »

Sal leva sa baguette, mais Montague avait jeté son sort à « deux ». Un sort pas très malin considérant que Sal avait été surnommé Langue-de-Serpent dans son ancienne vie.

« _Serpensortia !_ »

Un large serpent noir sortit du bout de sa baguette et tomba sur le sol. Visiblement effrayée, la bête se dirigea vers lui. Lockhart tenta de s'en débarrasser, ne parvenant qu'à l'énerver, et elle se tourna vers un né-moldu de Poufsouffle.

« _**Arrête-ça !**_ s'exclama Sal. _**Ce garçon n'est pas responsable de ta présence ici !**_ »

Les élèves se figèrent, et Rogue, surpris, regarda Sal avec intérêt. Le serpent baisa la tête dans sa direction, en signe de soumission.

« _**Toi qui parles la langue, je te fais confiance.**_ »

Sal inclina la tête avec respect, et Rogue fit disparaître le serpent. Montague avait l'air terrorisé. Quand à Justin Finch-Fletchey, il jeta un regard haineux à Sal.

« A quoi tu joues ?! »

Il quitta la Grande Salle à toute jambe. Blaise tira Sal hors de la salle et, suivit des amis Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le noir semblait contrarié, de même que les autres de la maison vert et argent.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu étais un Fourchelangue ?

_Vous...n'avez pas posé la question ?

_Comme si on allait dire au premier Serpentard venu « Hey, salut ! Au fait, est-ce que tu peux parler aux serpents ? », répliqua Théodore en roulant des yeux.

_Alors, je suis le premier Serpentard venu, maintenant ?

_Ne change pas de sujet.

_Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Harry et Hermione. C'est mal vu et je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme un mauvais sorcier.

_Parce que Potter et Granger sont au courant, en plus ? »

Les Serpentard avait l'air de plus en plus en colère, et Harry décida d'intervenir. C'était les amis de Sal, il pouvait leur parler de ça, non ?

« C'est parce que je suis aussi un Fourchelangue, avoua-t-il. Hermione nous a entendu le parler quand on a suivit la voix qui nous a menés à Miss Teigne. »

_Je savais que si je ne faisais rien, Harry se serait interposé, et il n'a pas vraiment besoin de plus d'attention. »

Le regard que leur lancèrent les Serpentard signifiait « expliquez, maintenant. » Et ils expliquèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, les verts et argents avaient les yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'horreur.

« C'est logique, lâcha soudain Théo, que la créature de Serpentard soit apparentée à un serpent.

_Oui, acquiesça Sal. Vous allez probablement entendre toutes sortes de rumeurs à partir de maintenant. Les autres vont avoir ma peau...ils ne croiraient jamais qu'un né-moldu, Serpentard ou pas, puisse être l'héritier de Serpentard. Enfin...ce n'est pas important. Une dernière chose : cette nuit, je vais devoir sortir après le couvre-feu pour...

_Ne nous dit pas que tu comptes trouver l'héritier tout seul... Comme si cette histoire avec la Pierre Philosophale n'avait pas été suffisante.

_Non ! Je dois...rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Ils eurent beau essayer, Sal ne voulu rien leur dire sur la personne qu'il allait rencontrer, leur assurant que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. Pendant toute la journée, les élèves pointèrent Sal du doigt dans les couloirs, murmurant des accusations insensés. Les jumeaux Weasley, qui ne savaient pas la vérité mais qui avaient été mis au courant que Sal était un Fourchelangue, trouvèrent ça très drôle. Ils marchaient devant lui dans les couloirs, criant à qui voulait entendre : « Attention ! Dangereux mage noir en approche ! Prosternez-vous où il lâchera le monstre sur vous ! » Les élèves, d'abord surpris, et effrayés, finirent pas comprendre le message lancés par les jumeaux, et faisaient des inclinaisons moqueuses en direction de Sal, ou partaient en courant avec des faux hurlements de terreur.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune, avant de quitter le dortoir, Sal donna un dernier avertissement qui plongea ses amis dans la confusion.

« Si vous trouvez quelque chose lien de près ou de loin à Tom Elvis Jedusor, surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne le touchez pas à main nue et cachez-le dans un endroit sûr. »

Il quitta la salle commune et se rendit au deuxième étage. Il avait promis à Godric qu'il irait voir Emy cette nuit pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il entra dans les toilettes, et fut soulagé de voir que Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là. Il fallait trouver la porte de la Chambre. A l'endroit où se trouvait la trappe, à son époque, il y avait désormais une dizaine de lavabos rassemblés en cercle. Il en fit le tour, étudiant chacun d'entre eux et s'arrêta devant celui sur lequel était gravé un serpent. Il allait demander à la chambre de s'ouvrir quand il entendit, derrière lui, des pas. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à trouver une excuse à sa présence dans les toilettes des filles à cette heure de la nuit.

« Tu es la sœur de Ron, non ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant la fillette rousse. »

Il planta ses ongles dans la peau de sa main quand une intense brûlure fit son apparition, détaillant Ginny du regard. C'était elle, mais ce n'était pas elle. Ses yeux étaient différents, brillant d'une lueur rouge inquiétante, mais, bien que la couleur soit identique, si différente de celle, chaude et parfois même rassurante, de la Mort et de son frère. C'était un rouge froid et cruel. Il aperçut le petit cahier noir qu'elle avait à la main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le nom de Jedusor gravé en lettres argentées sur le bas de la couverture.

_Alexis a dit que les Horcruxes pouvaient posséder les gens, _se rappela-t-il, _elle est donc possédée ?_

Il y eut un long sifflement, et Sal frissonna. Il pouvait reconnaître le ton d'Emy entre mille, et ce n'était pas rassurant. Ginny ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour donner un ordre.

« _**Tue-le. »**_

La dernière chose que vit Sal fut une paire d'yeux dorés plongeant dans les siens.

**XXX**

Au petit-déjeuner, Blaise regardait la table des Serpentard avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. En effet, quand il s'était levé le matin même, Sal n'était toujours revenu. Il vérifia même la table des Gryffondor, au cas où le né-moldu des Serpentard soit allé manger avec eux (il avait pris l'habitude d'esquiver les regards des professeurs pour s'installer avec ses amis à Gryffondor) mais pas la moindre trace de vert et argent à la table rouge et or. Il vit McGonagall entrer dans la Grande Salle et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Rogue. Son directeur de maison se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpents. Theodore le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête juste derrière le groupe.

« Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, Davis, venez avec moi. »

Ils se levèrent, et virent que McGonagall avait également demandé à Harry, Hermione, Gwayne et les jumeaux Weasley de la suivre. Les deux directeurs de maisons les menèrent au premier étage, et les neuf élèves comprirent avec angoisse qu'ils se rendait à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les attendait, leur lançant des regards de pitié.

« Je suis désolée, les enfants, dit-elle. Ça risque de vous faire un choc, mais... »

Elle se déplaça, laissant les élèves voir qui se trouvait dans le lit derrière elle. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot en reconnaissant Sal, le visage figé, les yeux fixés dans le vide, et le poing droit serrés, ses ongles mordant la peau jusqu'au sang.

« Mimi Geignarde l'a trouvé ce matin, dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage, et a alerté quelqu'un. Savez-vous ce qu'il faisait là ?

_Il a dit qu'il devait retrouver quelqu'un après le couvre-feu. Il nous a assuré que ça ne prendrait qu'une dizaine de minutes donc on l'a laissé y aller. On ne pensait pas que...

_C'était irresponsable ! s'énerva McGonagall. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Miss Teigne et toutes ses rumeurs sur la Chambre des Secrets et l'héritier de Serpentard qui en voudrait aux né-moldus, vous l'avez quand même laissé sortir !

_Je ne pensais pas en venir là un jour, déclara Rogue, mais vous aurez 30 points en moins chacun. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de prévenir un préfet ?

_Dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours, ajouta McGonagall. »

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et quittèrent l'infirmerie, mais Gwayne ne bougea pas.

_Si je ne lui avais pas parlé, on n'en serait pas là. Au lieu de l'encourager à parler avec Emy le plus vite possible, j'aurais du réfléchir, et lui dire qu'il fallait enquêter avant de se précipiter._

Il serra les poings, ignorant Mme Pomfresh qui voulait le faire sortir de l'infirmerie. Sans prêter attention aux professeurs, il tourna brusquement les talons et courut pour rattraper ses camarades. Il croisa Dumbledore dans le couloir et s'arrêta brusquement, revenant sur ses pas. Il colla l'oreille à la porte de l'infirmerie et écouta la conversation.

« Je crains que ce message n'ai dit la vérité... disait Dumbledore.

_Ca veut dire que...

_Oui, Minerva. La Chambre des Secrets à été ouverte une nouvelle fois. Les événements d'il y a cinquante ans se reproduisent... »

Gwayne écarquilla les yeux, et reprit sa course. Il devait absolument dire ça aux autres. Peut être qu'ils pourraient découvrir qui utilisait Emy et qui avait attaqué, Sal. Il les retrouva près du grand escalier, au troisième étage.

« On ne peut pas juste faire ça.

_Quoi ?

_Retourner en cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_Le professeur McGonagall... commença Hermione.

_Et alors ? Tu préfères écouter sagement ce que te dis McGonagall ou découvrir pourquoi un de tes meilleurs amis s'est fait attaqué ?

_Il a raison, ´Mione, ajouta Harry. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Sal savait quelque chose, déclara soudainement Daphné. Il a dit avant de partir...euh..

_De ne pas toucher directement et de bien cacher tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec un certain Jedusor, compléta Tracey. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il n'y a personne de ce nom à Serpentard.

_Jedusor a une coupe dans la salle des trophées, dit Harry. Sal se plaignait que Rusard l'avait forcé à la récurer au moins cinq fois et qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains. »

Ils se mirent d'accord pour commencer l'enquête dès le samedi matin, premier jour de week-end. En attendant, ils devaient retourner en cours, si on les profs se douteraient qu'ils ne prévoyaient pas de rester à ne rien faire.

Ainsi, la première alliance Gryffondor-Serpentard fut créée. Godric sourit à cette idée. Salazar serait fier.

_Salazar, je te jure que je vais trouver le responsable de cette merde._

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, le groupe se rendit dans la salle des trophées. Visiblement, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait été récompensé pour service rendu à l'école il y a une cinquantaine d'année, mais il n'y avait pas de précisions. Ils ne pouvaient pas demander à un professeur, qui serait immédiatement suspicieux, ils résolurent donc de chercher dans les archives de la bibliothèque. Hermione et Theodore se chargèrent de cette tâche, pendant que Blaise déclarait qu'il fallait faire une enquête approfondie du côté des Serpentard. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un de ses camarades de maison puisse être l'héritier, mais c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable.

Blaise, Daphné et Tracey écoutaient donc le maximum de conversations possible dans leur salle commune. Il devenait habituel de voir le groupe rouge et argent s'asseoir ensemble à la table des Gryffondor et chuchoter entre eux, faisant mine de s'entraider pour les devoirs alors qu'ils se passaient des informations sur leurs récentes découvertes.

Seulement, ces découvertes étaient bien maigres. Les Serpentard se demandaient tous qui était l'héritier et les archives de l'école ne leur apprirent rien.

Hermione referma son livre avec frustration, et Théodore leva la tête. Sa camarade fulminait.

« Il n'y a rien, siffla-t-elle. Même Mimi Geignarde pourrait donner plus d'infos...quoi ? »

Théodore venait à son tour de refermer son livre, comme si une réalisation soudaine venait de le frapper.

« Sal a été trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, dit-il. Et il savait quelque chose. Ça veut dire que Mimi a pu voir quelque chose d'important ! »

Hermione hocha vivement la tête et partirent expliquer leur théorie au reste du groupe. Immédiatement, ils partirent pour le deuxième étage, évitant Rusard qui patrouillait dans le couloir, et se glissèrent dans les toilettes.

« Mimi ? appela Hermione. Tu es là ? »

Il y eut un bruit d'eau qui gicle, et le fantôme jaillit d'une civette de toilettes, des larmes transparentes roulant sur ses joues. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit en apercevant Blaise, Théo, Gwayne et les jumeaux Weasley.

« Vous êtes des garçons.

_Euh..oui... ?

_Ce sont des toilettes pour fille.

_On sait. On est là pour...

_Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là ! Pour vous moquez de moi ! De la pôôôôvre Mimi, avec ses lunettes affreuses, qui gémit toute seule dans son coin ! Et après vous allez faire quoi, hein ? Me jeter un livre à la figure, vous aussi ?

_On veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé quand notre ami a été attaqué ! »

Mais Mimi n'avait rien vu, et ne semblait disposée à parler de rien de que l'horrible personne qui lui avait jeté un livre à la figure. Tentant de la calmer, Hermione s'intéressa au livre en question. Et le fantôme pointa un cahier à la couverture noire qui traînait par terre. Le groupe s'approcha, et Harry empêcha Hermione de le prendre.

« Regarde le nom sur la couverture, dit-il. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ça doit être celui dont parlait Sal. »

Il l'attrapa avec le coin de sa robe et étudia le cahier.

« C'est un journal, continua-t-il, avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution. Mais il n'y a rien d'écrit dedans. Ce Jedusor a probablement été élevé par des Moldus. Regarde, ´Mione, il a été acheté sur Vauxhall Road. »

Elle acquiesça, et Harry mît le journal dans sa poche. Il irait l'envelopper dans sa cape d'invisibilité à la fin de la journée. Ils quittèrent les toilettes, Mimi leur faisant promettre de revenir. En retournant dans la salle commune, ils furent abordés par Olivier Dubois.

« Harry, Fred, George ! Vous voilà ! Descendez sur le terrain dans dix minutes pour un entrainement ! Le match contre Serpentard, c'est demain ! Il ne faut pas flancher ! »

Et il partit en direction de la salle commune. Les trois joueurs de Quidditch se regardèrent, paniqués. Le Quidditch ! Ils avaient complètement oublié ! Hermione, avec un soupir, leur fit signe d'aller participer au leur entrainement. Ils acceptèrent avec regrat – si, une semaine auparavant, on leur avait dit qu'ils rechigneraient à se rendre au Quidditch, ils auraient rit et appelé Sainte Mangouste.

Et en effet, le match eut lieu le lendemain. Harry ne se sentait pas assez entraîné, et il jouait contre Malfoy. Il était hors de question qu'il perde face à lui ! L'équipe entra sur le terrain, les capitaines se serrèrent la main, Mme Bibine tira un coup de sifflet et le match commença.

Harry s'éleva au dessus des autres joueurs, à la recherche du Vif, surveillant Malfoy du coin de l'oeil. Les Nimbus 2001 des Serpentard étaient rapides, efficaces, et Harry avait du mal à garder le blond dans son champ de vision. Mais si Malfoy avait le balai, Harry avait le talent.

Il évita habilement un Cognard qui arrivait dans sa direction et repartit à la recherche du Vif, seulement pour esquiver le même Cognard revenant vers lui. Il accéléra, mais la balle le suivit. Les jumeaux, réalisant son problème, se rapprochèrent de lui, frappant le Cognard pour l'éloigner de l'attrapeur. Cela permit à Serpentard de marquer plusieurs fois et à un autre batteur de faire tomber Alicia Spinnet de son balai. Dubois demanda un temps mort.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

_Un des Cognard a été ensorcelé pour poursuivre Harry, expliqua Fred.

_Il faut prévenir l'arbitre et arrêter le match.

_Non, protesta Harry. Ce serait déclarer forfait. Laisser moi me débrouiller avec le Cognard. Si vous me tournez trop autour, je ne vais pas pouvoir attraper le vif. »

Après de nombreuses délibérations, le match repris, et Harry accéléra pour ne pas être rattrapé par le Cognard. Il effectuait des manœuvres de plus en plus compliquées tout en gardant un œil sur les joueurs adverses.

« Alors, Potter ? Tu te prépares à un ballet ? »

Harry se reconcentra sur Malfoy et se figea, apercevant le vif juste au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il se précipita en avant, ne voyant pas le Cognard qui lui fonçait dessus. Celui-ci le percuta au moment où il attrapait la balle dorée, et Harry tomba, s'écrasant sur le sol.

Quand il reprit connaissance, ce fut pour voir le sourire aveuglant de Lockhart.

« Pas vous... gémit-t-il. »

Mais Lockhart ne prêta pas attention à ses protestations et lança un sort, et Harry eut une drôle de sensation dans le bras. Rectification, il n'avait plus de sensation du tout. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, et perdit connaissance en se rendant compte que les os de son bras avaient disparu.

« Au moins, ils ne sont plus cassés, déclara Lockhart, tout sourire. »

Harry fusilla Colin du regard quand celui-ci prit des photos.

**XXX**

Harry avait du mal à dormir, la douleur de ses os repoussant l'en empêchant. C'est pourquoi il était parfaitement éveillé quand, vers minuit et demi, McGonagall, Dumbledore et Pomfresh firent entrer quelqu'un dans l'infirmerie. Il reconnu Colin Creevey, pétrifié.

« Il a voulu rendre visite à Potter, chuchota McGonagall.

_Il a un appareil photo à la main, vous pensez qu'il a pris son agresseurs ? ajouta Pomfresh. »

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, ouvrant l'appareil. Celui-ci émit de la fumée, et la pellicule était complètement fondue. Le directeur secoua la tête avec tristesse.

Harry serra les dents. Quelque soit la créature, il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il devait absolument trouver qui était le coupable, et le journal de Jedusor, malgré l'avertissement de Sal, détenait sûrement les réponses. Après tout, Jedusor vit un roux pour service rendu à l'école étant d'il y a cinquante ans, et c'était an la même époque que la chambre avait été ouverte. Il était probable que Jedusor ait démasqué le coupable.

Aussi, dès qu'il eut l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers la salle commune et ouvrit le journal, prenant de l'encre et une plume pour noter des idées sur comment le faire révéler ses secrets. Un mouvement brusque le fit renverser de l'encre sur la page vierge, et il jura. Puis, à sa grande surprise, l'encre disparue, comme absorbée par le papier.

Avec hésitation, il leva sa plume.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter »

L'encore disparu, mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le journal réponde.

_« Bonjour Harry Potter. Je suis Tom Jedusor. Comment as-tu obtenu ce journal ? »_

« Quelqu'un l'a jeté dans les toilettes. »

_« Je vois... Heureusement que mes souvenirs ne sont pas conservés sur du papier. Ce journal contient les mémoires d'événements terribles qui se sont passés à Poudlard. Des élèves étaient pétrifiés et une fille et même morte. On m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire quand j'ai capturé le coupable. »_

« Je suis aussi élève à Poudlard, et je penses que l'histoire se répète : un chat, mon meilleur ami et un première année ont été pétrifiés. Peux-tu me dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets ? »

_« Non, mais je peux te montrer. C'est ce que tu veux ? »_

« Oui »

L'avertissement de Sal était désormais définitivement oublié. A peine eut-il terminé le mot que les pages du journal se mirent à tourner toute seules, s'arrêtant finalement à la date du 13 juin. Il émit une vive lumière, et Harry se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur.

**XXX**

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Hagrid ne pouvait pas avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ! Ils devaient en parler aux autres de ce qu'il avait trouvé avant d'agir. Il savait que Théodore et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque. Ils devraient savoir quoi faire. Il y entrait quand il entendit, de derrière une étagère , Ernie McMillan discuter avec un groupe de Poufsouffle.

« Souviens-toi de ce qui était écrit sur le mur : _Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_. Potter a eu des ennuis avec Rusard et qui est la première victime ? Son chat. Creevey a énervé́ Potter en prenant des photos de lui avec son bras cassé. Et tout de suite après, Creevey devient une victime.

_Et pour Sullivan ? demanda Hannah Abbot. Ils sont amis pourtant ?

_Sullivan est le seul né-moldu de Serpentard, tout le monde le sait continua Ernie. Peut-être que Potter l'a pensé comme une insulte à la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard.

_Mais il nous a débarrassé de Tu-Sais-Qui !

_Et comment, à ton avis ? Il doit avoir des pouvoirs secrets. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait le tuer ! Pour ne pas avoir de concurrence ! »

Harry tourna au,sitôt les talons et retrouva dans le couloir. Il marcha d'un pas raide. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard ! Qui s'attaquerait à son meilleur ami ?

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. En effet, le garde-chasse de Poudlard se tenait là, un coq inanimé à la main, l'air irrité.

« Hagrid !

_Oh, c'est toi !

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et...c'est un coq ?

_Ça ? Oui. C'est au moins le troisième qu'on me tue. Soit ce sont des renards, soit une autre créature magique. J'allais demander au directeur une autorisation pour mettre un répulsif. »

Harry hocha la tête et Hagrid s'éloigna. Le Survivant soupira. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de demander à Hagrid. Il commença à grimper un escalier, et suivait des yeux une colonie d'araignées qui quittaient les lieux en masse avec un haussement de sourcil, mais s'arrêta quand Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se trouva sur son chemin.

« Nick, qu'est-ce que... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase. Oui, Nick entait devant lui, mais il était figé, tout comme Miss Teigne et Sal. Et derrière lui se trouvait le garçon de Poufsouffle, Justin Finch-Fletchey, sur le sol, pétrifié.

« A L'AIDE ! A L'AIDE ! LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE ! UN FANTÔME PÉTRIFIÉ ! MEME LES FANTÔMES NE SONT PAS A L'ABRI ! »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Peeves pour, puis à McGonagall qui le dévisageait d'un regard sévère. Il fut emmené dans le bureau du directeur. L'homme n'était pas encore présent mais son phénix, Fumseck, était bien là. Ensuite, le directeur arriva et lui offrit des bonbons au citron, mais Harry déclina. Hagrid pleurait à chaudes larmes, reniflant en disant que Harry ne pouvait pas être le coupable.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaiterais me dire, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore quand Hagrid fut sortit. »

Harry pensa au journal, aux accusations de Jedusor contre Hagrid, à ce qu'avait dit Sal à propos de ce même Jedusor, et aux soupçons que les autres élèves portaient sur lui. Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête. Il en parlerait avec ses amis avant de prendre une autre décision.

**XXX**

En apprenant qu'il avait rendus si à extraire des informations du journal de Jedusor, les autres furent excités. Par contre, ils le furent un peu moins en apprenant comment il avait fait. Un journal qui répondait n'était pas courant, même dans le monde des sorciers. Les jumeaux semblaient eux aussi plus graves en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Notre père nous à toujours dit de ne jamais se fier à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si on ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau.

_Il a raison, approuva Théodore. Seuls les artefacts de magie noire les plus puissants sont capables d'influencer et de communiquer avec nous. En plus, il appartenait au Jedusor et, même si on ne sait pas grand chose de Sal, j'ai confiance en son jugement. S'il a dit de ne pas laisser traîner quelque chose lui appartenant, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

_J'ai compris, répondit Harry. Mais on ne peut pas tout simplement ignorer ce qu'il dit, non ? Il m'a montré un souvenir, et Hagrid avait clairement une créature avec lui. Même si elle ne ressemblait pas à un serpent, ça vaut la peine d'aller lui demander, non ? »

Ainsi, le petit groupe se retrouva le lendemain d'avant la maison du garde chasse. Ils frappèrent, et le grand homme leur ouvrit. Il n'hésita pas à leur offrir du thé, et les élèves se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait lancer le sujet qui fâche.

« Hagrid ? commença Harry, convaincu par l'accord silencieux que le garde chasse parlerait plus facilement à son jeune protégé. Je voulais demander... Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets ? »

Hagrid se figea et pâlit, visiblement alerté par la question.

« Qui vous a dit ça ?

_Ça n'a pas d'importance, coupa Hermione. Mais on doit savoir ! On sait que vous avez été accusé et...

_Aragog n'a attaqué personne !

_Aragog ? »

Hagrid leur raconta donc que, pendant sa troisième année, des enfants de Moldus avaient été attaqués et qu'une fille avait été tué. Un élève qui l'avait surpris avec Aragog, son Acromantule qu'il élevait en secret, avait cru qu'il était coupable. Il avait donc été renvoyé et sa baguette brisée. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, l'élève l'avait cru suspect car il était constamment nerveux, car Aragog agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps, tentant encore et toujours de fuir l'école, et le suppliant de le laissant dans la Forêt Interdite.

Soudain, Hagrid tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et leur demanda de sortir. Bien que surpris, ils obéirent. En descendant les marches ils virent, à loin quelques pas d'eux, Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, suivit d'un groupe d'Aurors et de Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hagrid était emmené pour service de bouc émissaire au Ministère, qui ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Malfoy arriva quelques instants plus tard et Dumbledore fut retiré de son poste de directeur.

Les élèves rentrèrent au château avec une triste mine, quand Daphné se rapprocha soudainement de Théodore, une grimace sur le visage, pointant la pelouse.

De grosses araignées fuyaient an toutes pattes en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

« Les araignées ont vraiment un comportement étrange, ces temps-ci.

_Comment ça ?

_Le soir où on a découvert Miss Teigne, des araignées fuyaient par la fenêtre. Il y en avait aussi dans les escaliers où j'ai trouvé Nick et Finch-Fletchey. On aurait dit que quelque chose leur avait fait peur...

_Quelque chose qui fait fuir les araignées...

_...et qui parle Fourchelangue ? firent Hermione et Théodore. »

Ils se regardèrent, avant d'annoncer qu'ils devaient se rendre à la bibliothèque et de partir en courant, laissant leurs amis épatés.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour que ´Mione courrait à la bibliothèque avec un Serpentard pour étudier avec lui, je lui aurait rit au nez.

_Pareil, admirent les jumeaux. »

Et ils retournèrent au château. C'était l'heure du dîner.

**XXX**

Le dîner était terminé et les élèves étaient de retour dans leurs salles communes. Seulement, Hermione n'était pas de retour et ils pouvaient seulement deviner que Théodore non-plus. Harry avait un vague sentiment de déjà vu. Sal n'était pas revenu quand il avait été pétrifié.

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle et déroula un parchemin.

« Pendant le dîner à eu lieu une nouvelle attaque, annonça-t-elle. Trois élèves ont été pétrifiés dans la bibliothèque. A partir de maintenant, il est interdit de quitter la salle commune après le dîner et de vous déplacer seuls dans les couloirs. Des professeurs vous accompagneront entre chaque classe. Des questions ?

_Qui a été attaqué ? demanda Seamus Finnegan.

_Une élève de Gryffondor, un élève de Serpentard, et la préfète de Serdaigle. »

Elle quitta la salle commune, non sans lancer un regard significatif en direction de Harry, de Gwayne et des jumeaux. Ils avaient eu raison de s'inquiéter. Hermione et Théodore avaient bel et bien été pétrifié, et les beaux discours de Lockhart, persuadé qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres attaques, n'y changeraient rien.

« En tout, dit Lee Jordan, ça fait deux Gryffondor, un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle et deux Serpentard, on peut dire que cet héritier ne favorise pas les serpents, au contraire.

_Il y aurait un autre né-moldu à Serpentard ? demanda quelqu'un.

_Théodore est un sang-pur, rétorqua Harry.

_Tu veux dire, Nott ? Comment tu peux savoir qu'il a été attaqué ?

_Il était avec Hermione à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient compris un truc sur le monstre de Serpentard et faisaient des recherches dessus. Ils ont été attaqué parce qu'ils avaient découvert ce qui se tramait. »

**XXX**

Le groupe de Gryffondor et Serpentard, maintenant réduit de deux personnes, n'abandonnait pas. Au contraire, leur ardeur avait été renouvelée par la rage qu'ils ressentaient contre l'héritier de Serpentard, si bien que leurs résultats scolaires baissèrent à grande vitesse, inquiétant les professeurs. Les devoirs et les interrogations devenaient secondaires.

Bien vite, le mois de février arriva. Les rumeurs sur Harry s'étaient calmées, laissant place aux « on-dit » qui accompagnaient la Saint Valentin. D'ailleurs, le matin du 14 février, la Grande Salle était décorée d'affreuses teintes de rouge et de roses, et Lockhart avait engagé des gnomes pour transporter les messages de Saint Valentin à leurs destinataires.

C'était pourquoi Harry courrait presque, poursuivi par un gnome de mauvaise humeur. Celui-ci attrapa son sac, qui se déchira, faisant tomber ses livres, le journal parmi eux. Le gnome commença ensuite à réciter son message « musical »

_« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin_

_Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin_

_C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi_

_Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi_

_Celui qui a combattu et vaincu_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nuuuuuuuues ! »_

Harry devint rouge alors que les élèves qui se trouvaient autour éclataient de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ? demanda Malfoy en faisait chemin à travers la foule. Potter ? »

Malfoy s'était calmé après la leçon de sciences de Sal, et ils se contentaient de mauvais regards – surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de subir la colère des amis du Serpentard, qui se feraient une joie de continuer les cours. Blaise, pour être sûr que le blond se tairait, lui jeta un regard glacial.

Malfoy passa son chemin sans un mot, alors que Gwayne et Ginny aidaient Harry à rassembler ses affaires.

« Tu à le journal avec toi ? chuchota le première année.

_Oui. Blaise voulait voir si on pouvait le détruire. J'aillais le ramener ce soir dans le dortoir. »

Ginny sembla interpellée par la conversation. La rousse était pâle, semblait malade. Percy disait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour une de ses amies de première année qui était une née-moldue.

La fin de la journée fut plutôt calme, ainsi que la journée du lendemain. C'était comme si l'héritier de Serpentard avait été découragé par la surveillance des professeurs.

Pourtant, le 16 au soir, Harry trouva le dortoir saccagé et le journal volé. Trois jours plus tard, Dean Thomas, un Gryffondor de deuxième année partageant son dortoir avec Harry, Ron, Neville Londubas et Seamus Finnegan, fut retrouvé pétrifié au quatrième étage, dans les toilettes des garçons.

« C'est évident que le journal est un élément clé, déclara Tracey quand ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas d'attaques quand nous l'avions et, quand il a été volé, il y a une nouvelle attaque.

_L'héritier a donc besoin du journal pour préparer ses attaques, voire même les perpétrer.

_La possession du journal ferait de lui l'héritier de Serpentard ? C'est logique. Le coupable est forcément un Gryffondor, comme le journal a été volé dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il faut donc trouver le propriétaire du journal.

_Et pour le monstre ?

_Une créature qui parle le Fourchelangue...et qui pétrifie ses victimes. C'est vague.

_Qui fait fuir les araignées, ajouta Harry. C'est ce qui a permis à Hermione et Théodore de comprendre ce que c'était. »

Fred et George se regardèrent, avant de se lever, et de se diriger vers la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince. Après une courte discussion, Mme Pince pointa une étagère, et Fred (ou George) s'y rendit pour chercher un livre. Il en sortit trois et ils revinrent s'asseoir.

« D'après Mme Pince, ce sont les meilleurs livres sur les créatures magiques. On y trouve toutes les créatures étudiées de la première à la septième année. Quand à celui-ci, il s'agit du classement du Ministère, de 1 à 5. Plus c'est dangereux, plus le chiffre est proche de 5. Une sorte de serpent qui pétrifié devrait se trouver là-dedans. On n'est peut-être pas les plus douer pour les recherches dans les bouquins mais on peut bien le faire, non ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'attelèrent à la tâche, ouvrant les trois gros ouvrages. Finalement, après ce qui leur sembla être des heures de recherches, Daphné trouva ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Écoutez ! _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles !_

_Les coq de Hagrid ont été tué, déclara Harry. Si le monstre est un Basilic, ça se tient. Mais les victimes ne sont pas mortes.

_Elles ne l'ont pas regardé directement, dit distraitement Gwayne. Sal et Dean Thomas étaient dans des toilettes. Ils ont pu voir son reflet. Creevey l'a vu à travers son appareil photo. Hermione et Théodore avaient compris et ont dit à Pénélope Deauclaire de sortir un miroir. La question du monstre ne se pose pas. C'est plutôt qui l'a réveillé, et comment se déplace-t-elle. »

Harry se demanda s'il était le seul à s'être aperçu que Gwayne parlait comme s'il savait déjà que le monstre était un basilic. De plus, il ne posait pas la question de la localisation de la Chambre.

Ils résolurent donc de bien observer leurs camarades de Gryffondor pour savoir le ou laquelle avait un journal.

**XXX**

Ils ne trouvèrent rien jusqu'au retour des vacances de Pâques. Les jumeaux revinrent, livides.

« C'est Ginny, dirent-ils. »

Harry et Gwayne les poussèrent dans un coin de la salle commune.

« Expliquez.

_On s'en est rendu compte en allant au Kings Cross. Ginny avait encore oublié son journal. Maman nous a demandé d'aller le chercher. Elle y est donc retournée et, quand elle est revenue, elle avait le journal à la main. Le journal de Jedusor. On l'a observée pendant le trajet. Elle discute avec lui. Notre sœur est l'héritier de Serpentard.

_Calmez-vous, rétorqua Gwayne. Ginny n'agit peut-être pas de son plein gré. Elle ne sait probablement pas la vraie nature du journal. Les autres en savent peut-être plus sur les artéfacts de magie noire, étant donné que Harry a été élevé par des Moldus et que les Weasley et les Gregory évitent toute forme de magie suspecte comme la peste. »

Le groupe se mît d'accord pour ne jamais laisser seule. Gwayne passait le plus de temps possible an côté d'elle en classe et dans les couloir, les jumeaux et Harry lui tenaient souvent compagnie pendant les repas et, quelques fois, elle rencontrait « par hasard » quelques Serpentard à la bibliothèque.

Les choses commencèrent à s'accélérer à la fin du moi de mai. Comme l'année précédente, ils étaient assommés par les devoirs. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la Chambre des Secrets et fouillaient le château de fond en comble.

C'était donc un soir de la fin mai que Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, faisant taire toute la population étudiante.

« J'ai une Bonne Nouvelle à annoncer. D'ici demain matin, les mandragores du professeur Chourave seront arrivées à maturité et pourront donc être utilisées pour réanimer les victimes. »

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, sans distinction de maison. Ginny semblait terriblement soulagée, ce qui conforta Gwayne dans son hypothèse qu'elle n'agissait pas de son plein gré.

Le lendemain, ils firent l'erreur de la quitter du regard pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, où ils retrouvèrent Sal, Théodore et Hermione, éveillés et en bonne santé. Gwayne se jeta immédiatement sur le premier, et le serra contre lui. Sal accepta cette démonstration d'affection avec maladresse alors que Gwayne marmonnait quelque chose. Harry fut certain d'entendre « Je suis désolé ». Les deux derniers, en les voyant arriver, commencèrent immédiatement à parler en même temps de la même chose, rendant leurs propos incompréhensibles.

« Doucement ! s'exclama Blaise. Restez calme. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Le monstre de Serpentard, commença Hermione, et les jumeaux remarquèrent Sal grimacer au mot « monstre ».

_...c'est un Basilic ! compléta Théodore.

_On sait, coupa Daphné. Le journal désigne son propriétaire comme héritier et lui donne le pouvoir de contrôler le Basilic.

_Du mois, c'est ce que nous pensions, ajouta Fred.

_Mais Ginny ne ferait jamais volontairement de mal à quelqu'un, donc...

_Possession, termina Sal, avalant une énième potion que Pomfresh avait posé sur la table de nuit, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ginny est possédée par Tom Jedusor, qui la force à attaquer des élèves. Si vous le saviez, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés prévenir quelqu'un ? Et depuis quand le savez vous ? Et depuis vous vous entendez si bien que ´Mione et Théo finissent les phrases l'un de l'autre ? »

_Ginny est innocente, argumenta Tracey. On ne pouvait pas la dénoncer.

_Et tu peux être fier, Sal, continua Gwayne. Ton projet de faire oublier la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor a réussi. Tu devais juste te faire attaquer pour que ça fonctionne.

_On a compris après les vacances d'avril. Depuis, on n'a pas laissé Ginny hors de notre champ de vision. A part pour dormir et aujourd'hui pour venir vous voir... Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignardes ?

_L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouve dans ces toilettes, répondit Sal.

_Comment tu le sais ? Il fait le dire à Dumbledore ! »

Sal allait inventer quelque chose, mais il fut sauvé quand la voix de McGonagall se fit entendre à travers l'école.

_« Que tous les élèves retournent dans leurs salles communes immédiatement ! Interdiction d'en sortir pour la journée ! Les élèves se trouvant à l'infirmerie doivent y rester ! »_

Aussitôt, les portes de l'infirmerie se fermèrent, et Pomfresh commença à les rassembler dans un coin.

« On doit aller raconter ce qu'on sait à Dumbledore, murmura Sal quand l'infirmière s'occupait de Colin Creevey. Je vais y aller. Vous, vous restez là.

_Je viens avec toi, coupa aussitôt. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller tout seul !

_On vient aussi...

_...il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un de plus âgé pour vous protéger...

_...Ginny ne vous fera rien, mais Jedusor si. Il a déjà pétrifié Sal une fois. »

Gwayne voulut venir aussi, mais son âge jouait en sa défaveur et les deuxièmes années insistèrent pour qu'il reste avec eux, disant que sortit était trop dangereux. Il s'occupa donc de distraire Pomfresh pendant que les quatre autres sortaient discrètement de l'infirmerie.

Les couloirs étaient vides, et ils atteignirent rapidement la salle des professeurs. Ils allaient frapper à la porte quand ils entendirent des voix venant de l'intérieur. Aussitôt, ils collèrent leur oreille contre la porte.

« C'est terrible, disait Flitwick. Une élève a été emmenée dans la chambre !

_Comment le savez vous ? demanda le professeur Vector, qui enseignait l'arithmancie.

_Il y avait un message, expliqua le professeur Chourave, sanglotante. _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets._

___Qui a été emmené ?

_Ginevra Weasley. »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, paniqués. Ginny avait été emmenée dans la Chambre ! Les choses devenaient vraiment urgentes. Ils allaient abandonner l'idée de frapper et entrer comme ça, quand la voix de Lockhart les interrompit dans leur geste.

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage... Si je m'étais trouvé devant ce monstre, je...

_Professeur Lockhart, l'homme qu'il nous faut ! s'exclama soudain McGonagall. Ne disiez vous pas, pas plus tard qu'hier, que vous saviez où se trouvait la Chambre ? Vous devez y aller et sauver Miss Weasley !

_Je..euh...je dois passer par mon bureau pour me..euh..me préparer ! »

Les espions détalèrent quand Lockhart quitta la salle des prof et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ils décidèrent de le suivre car l'homme ne pouvait pas être totalement un bon à rien, pas vrai ?

Mais il s'avéra que si. Quand l'écrivain admit qu'il avait utilisé le sortilège _Oubliette_ sur les personnes qui avaient effectué les exploits qu'il qu'il s'attribuait dans ses livres, Sal pointa sa baguette vers lui. Finalement, Lockhart vint avec eux jusqu'au toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Oh, c'est vous ! dit-elle. Vous êtes revenus me voir !

_Oui, Mimi, répondit distraitement Harry. »

Sal s'approcha des lavabos et commença à en faire le tour. Ce fut sans la moindre hésitation qu'il s'arrêta devant celui gravé d'un serpent. Harry avait pris la relève et tenait Lockhart à bout de baguette.

_**« Ouvre-toi »**_

Les lavabos s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, révélant un tunnel s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'école.

« Tu savais qu'elle était là, pas vrai ? fit Harry, comprenant soudainement pourquoi Sal était là quand il avait été pétrifié. Tu le savais depuis le début.

_Ouais, acquiesça Sal. J'étais inquiet pour les élèves quand les attaques ont commencé, je me suis dit que je pouvais pas rester à rien faire. Donc, je voulais descendre voir Emy. Mais Ginny m'a eu avant.

_Emy ? »

Sal se contenta de sourire et, d'un mot, il fit apparaître des escaliers. Le groupe commença à descendre, Sal ouvrant le passage. Une fois arrivés en bas, ils suivirent les tuyaux, des ossements de rongeurs craquant sur leurs pas.

Ils arrivèrent face à une porte ronde, ornée de plusieurs serpents en bas reliefs. Cette fois-ci, Harry passa devant et se concentra.

_**« Ouvre-toi**_, articula-t-il en Fourchelangue.

_Avec un peu d'entrainement, tu devrais pouvoir le parler quand tu veux, lui appris Sal en prenant de nouveau la tête du groupe, les menant de plus en plus loin sous le château. »

Sal avait l'air parfaitement calme, mais intérieurement, il était nerveux. Il n'aimait pas du tout où cela allait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser Harry et les jumeaux le suivre. Il avait peur de devoir combattre Emy, et dans ce cas, la vie des enfants serait en danger. De plus, il avait le sentiment que si tout continuait comme ça, ses trois amis sauraient qu'il était Salazar Serpentard avant la fin de l'année.

Ils dépassèrent une gigantesque peau de serpent, quand Lockhart décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir. D'un mouvement étonnamment vif, il prit la baguette de Fred et la pointa sur le groupe.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin les enfants !

_Pardon ?

_Je vois très bien ce qu'il va se passer... Vous avez été attaqué, par l'héritier de Serpentard, et je vous ai sauvé, tuant le monstre au passage. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour cette pauvre Miss Weasley. Et maintenant..._Oublie..._

__Expelliarmus ! »_

C'était George qui avait lancé le sort. La baguette sauta des mains de Lockhart, et il fut frappé par son propre sort. Il recula de quelques pas, porta la main à la tête, avant de se stabiliser et de se tourner vers eux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? C'est ici que vous habitez ? C'est joli, mais un peu poussiéreux. Puis-je vous donner des conseils de nettoyage ? Je veux dire...ça fait bien longtemps que la mode des ossements est dépassée. »

Fred récupéra sa baguette, surveillant Lockhart du regard. Après s'être consulté, ils décidèrent de le laisser là pour le moment. Il était inutile de toute manière.

« Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit qui était Emy, déclara Harry avec un air de pas y toucher.

_Emeraude. Son nom complet, c'est Emeraude. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande cave, au bout d'un long corridor. Des statues de serpents la décoraient de chaque côté, leurs yeux d'émeraude semblant les observer. De l'eau se trouvait au sol, juste assez pour mouiller leurs chaussures. Au fond, se trouvait un grand bassin, duquel de passait une grande statue, un visage d'une taille gigantesque.

Et, couchée au milieu, inconsciente, se trouvait Ginny Weasley. La marque de la Mort se réchauffa. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers leur sœur, espérant qu'elle soit encore vivante.

_**« Emy ? Tu es là ?**_

_Eh, Sal...ne me dis pas que cette « Emy » est... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Sal sortant sa baguette pour la pointer sur un jeune homme qui venait d'apparaitre. Il portait des robes vertes et argent, ainsi qu'un badge de préfet. Il sourit en les voyant.

« Tom Jedusor ?

_Comment tu le connais, Harry ?

_Je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs du journal...

_Est-ce qu'on m'écoute de temps en temps ? Qu'est-ce tu ne comprend pas dans « ne pas toucher ce qui est lié à Tom Jedusor » ?

_Mais il fallait qu'on sache ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! C'est qui ce Jedusor, de toute façon ?

_J'avoue que je suis curieux, interrompit Jedusor. D'abord comment toi, Harry Potter, un enfant de 1 an, a pu vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Ensuite je voudrais savoir comment ce Sang-de-Bourbe semble en savoir beaucoup sur moi.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Voldemort n'existait pas encore à ton époque.

_Voldemort est son passé, son présent et son futur. De plus, Tommy est fan des anagrammes. »

Jedusor grimaça au nom donné par Sal, mais il brandit une baguette, et écrivit son nom en lettres vertes.

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Puis, d'un mouvement fluide, il les mélangea, formant un autre nom, qui fit frissonner les quatre élèves.

JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT

« Ce que moi, je suis curieux de savoir, c'est pourquoi utiliser Emy pour attaquer des élèves ?

_N'est-pas évident ? Tu es as Serpentard, tu devrais savoir ce que ton Fondateur voulait. Une maison du sang le plus pure et une école où seuls les plus méritant pouvaient étudier ! Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont une honte au nom des sorciers.

_Je suis né-moldu, merci. Je pense que tu as tord.

_Peu importe ce que tu penses. Ginny ne survivra pas plus longtemps, et j'aurai gagné.

_Comment ça ?

_Elle s'est confiée à moi, à verser tous ses sentiments, toute son âme dans mon journal, et je m'en nourris. Au moment où elle mourra, je renaîtrai. »

Il se tourna vers la statue et, en Fourchelangue, s'écria.

_**« Parle-moi, Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre Fondateurs !**_

_En fait, j'étais le plus jeune, ne pût s'empêcher de répondre Sal, une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. »

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit, et un long sifflement brisa le silence de la cave. Sal ordonna à tout le monde de fermer les yeux, et ils obéirent. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer l'immense serpent descendant dans la Chambre.

_**« Emy ? »**_

Le basilic s'arrêta.

_**« Maître Salazar ? »**_

Jedusor et Harry se figèrent. Sal se mordit la lèvre. Là, il était sûr qu'il ne passerait pas à côté d'explications sérieuses quand ils s'en seraient sortis.

« Harry ? se hasarda Fred. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

_ « Emy » c'est le basilic...et il...elle ? l'a appelé « Maître Salazar ».

_**« N'écoute pas Jedusor, Emy. C'est un imposteur.**_

_**_Vous m'avez d'obéir à vos héritiers...**_

_**_Il descend d'Eliwan. »**_

Emy eut un sifflement indigné, qui fit reculer Harry en direction de Fred et George. Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent de Ginny. Harry s'empressa de leur traduire les paroles du basilic.

« Sal a dit que Jedusor descend de d'un type qui s'appelle Eliwan. Emy est en colère qu'un descendant de cet homme se présente devant elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, par contre. »

Jedusor avait l'air contrarié. A cause de ce Sang-de-Bourbe, rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu ! Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il y avait un autre descendant de Serpentard ! Il s'arrêta dans sa réflexion. Le garçon était un né-moldu ! Il ne pouvait pas descendre d'un grand sorcier tel que Salazar Serpentard ! Il connaissait le vrai nom du basilic et c'était pourquoi le stupide serpent l'avait pris pour Serpentard !

_**« Il ment !**_ gronda-t-il. _**Ces parents ne sont mêmes pas des sorciers ! C'est un né-moldu qui a fait quelques recherches, c'est tout !**_

_**Et tu as dormi mille ans dans cette Chambre, Basilic. Ton cher Salazar est mort depuis bien longtemps ! »**_

Harry commençait à paniquer. Ce qu'il entendait ne signifiait rien de bon. Le serpent semblait plus en colère que jamais. La voix sifflante de Jedusor retentit encore une fois un ordre très simple. _**« Tue-les »**_

Un chant d'oiseau résonna, et, dans une colonne de feu, Fumseck apparu, laissant tomber un vieux chapeau au pied de Harry. Puis, l'oiseau de feu s'envola vers le basilic pour lui crever les yeux, le distrayant. Sal se précipita vers les trois autres.

« Vous trois, vous restez auprès de Ginny, ordonna-t-il. Je vais combattre Jedusor et essayer de faire voir raison à Emy. Et à la moindre occasion, détruisez le journal.

_Tu ne peux pas!

_Et pourquoi ?

_Ta santé, Sal ! Tu ne peux pas tenir très longtemps !

_Dans ce cas, je vais faire vite. Je dois le faire, Harry.

_Et si tu n'y arrive pas ? demanda George. »

C'était étrange, se dit Sal, de voir les visages des jumeaux aussi graves, et leurs yeux envahis pas l'inquiétude. Ça ne leur allait pas. Leurs visages étaient fait pour le sourire et la malice, pas pour la peur et l'horreur.

« Je vais devoir la...la tuer, dit-il finalement, avant d'attraper le Choixpeau. Choixpeau, je vais avoir besoin d'une arme. »

Avec un « clang » sonore, la poignée d'une épée tomba sur le sol. C'était une épée dorée ornée de rubis, ayant le nom de Godric Gryffondor gravé sur la lame. Une dague en argent suivit, celle-ci décorée d'émeraude et gravé au nom de Serpentard. Il prit l'épée et tendit la dague aux trois Gryffondor, « au cas où ».

« Tu nous dois des explications, Sal, dit-il. Et t'as intérêt à ce qu'elles soient valables. »

Sal hocha la tête et se leva. Il pointa sa baguette sur Jedusor, ignorant la douleur cuisante de sa paume. Fumseck avait blessé Emy, et Jedusor le dirigeait. Sal essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il était bel et bien Salazar, mais elle avait réalisé qu'il était sensé être mort. Avec ce nouveau corps, elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître à l'odeur.

Sal échangea plusieurs sorts avec Jedusor, mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il devrait tuer Emy, surtout maintenant que Fumseck avait blessé ses yeux. C'était la seule partie faible de son corps, avec sa bouche, et lui crever les yeux lui assurait une lente et douloureuse agonie. De plus, s'attaquer à Jedusor était inutile. Sa source de pouvoir était Ginny et le journal. C'était le journal qu'il fallait détruire.

Il se jeta par terre pour évider un sort explosif et tenta de riposter, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Jedusor semblait vouloir distraire Sal.

_**« Tue-les ! **_ordonna-t-il. _**Je vais m'occuper de ce sale petit Sang-de-Bourbe moi-même ! »**_

Emy se tourna vers l'odeur des quatre Gryffondor et fondit sur eux. Sal sauta sur ses pieds pour tenter de. De l'arrêter, mais trop tard. Fred réagit plus rapidement et il se leva, brandissant la dague de Salazar au dessus de sa tête.

Le roux ferma les yeux, certain qu'il allait y passer. Il sentit avec dégoût la lame passer à travers le palais du basilic et un de ses crocs s'enfoncer dans son bras. Mais cela s'arrêta là, et il ouvrit un oeil. Le basilic s'était immobilisé, mort.

« Fred ! »

Il voulu se précipiter vers eux, mais Jedusor semblait déterminé à lui faire la peau. Il se protégea avec des _Protego _à n'en plus finir, tout en reculant vers eux, mais il commençait à faiblir. Fred s'était effondré, et Fumseck s'était posé à côté de lui. Le crochet du basilic gisait au sol, tombé de la gueule d'Emy.

« Il va mourir, rit Jedusor. Il va mourir et tu ne pourras rien faire. Regarde, même le phénix pleure !

_Il pleure ?

_Oui ! Il sait que le garçon est condamné !

_Non.

_Quoi ?

_Fred va vivre.

_Ridicule... Le venin de basilic est le plus puissant qui soit ! Il n'y a pas d'antidote !

_Tu te prétend le plus puissant sorcier du monde et tu ne le sais pas, Tom Jedusor ? Les larmes de phénix ont le pouvoir de guérir toutes les blessures. Tu as perdu, _Tommy. _»

Le sourire disparut du visage de Jedusor, et un autre apparut sur celui de Sal. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir Harry attraper le journal et George, sans hésitation, enfonça le crochet du basilic dans la couverture noire. De l'encore s'en échappa comme du sang, et Jedusor hurla, commençant à disparaître.

« Personne ne peut vaincre Lord Voldemort !

_Moi, si. La Mort t'attend, Jedusor. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Je te l'ai dit, tu as tord. Il n'a jamais voulu une maison de sang-purs. Il avait simplement peur que les né-moldus ne mènent des Moldus jusqu'à Poudlard. Au final...ils les ont trouvé quand même.

_Ne parle pas comme si tu savais ce qu'il voulait !

_Je ne parle pas _comme si_ je savais. Je sais ce que _je _voulais.

_Comment ?

_Tu n'en a vraiment aucune idée ? Je savais tout de suite où se trouvait la Chambre, je savais ce qui reposait à l'intérieur, le nom du basilic. Je savais ça parce que c'est moi qui l'y est mis. Parce qu'Emy était une de mes meilleures amies.

_Tu…Tu ne peux pas être.

_Tu vas regretter t'être attaqué à notre école et à nos élèves, Tom. C'est quelque chose que je peux te promettre. »

L'expression surprise de Voldemort disparu en même temps que son corps, quand Sal le transperça de son épée, juste pour le plaisir du geste.

« S-Sal… »

Il se tourna vers les élèves – _ses _élèves – et leur sourit. Il connaissait déjà leur question. Un professeur sait toujours quelles questions sont posées.

« Qui…es-tu ?

_Aujourd'hui, je suis Salem Sullivan. Autrefois, on me connaissait sous le nom de Salazar Serpentard. »

Leurs expressions variaient de l'inquiétude au soulagement. L'inquiétude, parce qu'ils avaient entendus toutes les histoires liées à son nom. Salazar Serpentard le mage noir, celui qui haïssait les né-moldus (il se demandait encore comment celle-ci était née), celui qui quitta Poudlard en claquant la porte. Mais du soulagement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu toute cette histoire seuls, parce qu'un « adulte » avait été avec eux depuis le début.

« Salazar Serpentard ? »

Ooops. Ils avaient complètement oublié que Lockhart était descendu avec eux. Ils l'avaient laissé derrière, mais l'homme avait dû trouver son chemin jusqu'à la Chambre principale.

« On remonte et je vous explique. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais préféraient toujours garder leurs distances. Puis, Sal considéra Lockhart. Fort heureusement, dans son état, personne ne prendrait ses paroles au sérieux et il irait directement à Sainte Mangouste.

Quand Ginny se réveilla, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Sal dû s'appuyer sur Harry pour ne pas tomber. Ils remontèrent les escaliers, et furent accueilli par les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue guidés par la compagnie multimaisons Gryffondor/Serpentard. Sal eut juste le temps de lancer un sort de désillusion sur l'épée et la dague.

Ils étaient attendus par la famille Weasley au grand complet, à qui ils expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant volontairement l'identité de Sal. Ils racontèrent que l'épée de Gryffondor et la dague de Serpentard avaient été ensevelies sous les gravas, alors qu'en réalité, Sal comptaient garder la dague, et rendre l'épée à son propriétaire légitime. De plus, une dague ayant trempé dans le venin de basilic serait utile pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Lucius Malfoy fut renvoyés du conseil d'administration de l'école pour ne pas avoir su géré la crise, et Dobby l'elfe de maison fut libéré par Harry.

Ils furent envoyés directement à l'infirmerie et le soir-même, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les entendre, Gwayne entra dans l'infirmerie. Là, Sal et lui expliquèrent en détail les raisons de sa présence à Poudlard.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, répéta Harry, tu…vous avez fait un deal avec la Mort parce que vous vous ennuyiez, et il vous a réincarné pour que vous puissiez débarrasser le monde de Voldemort ?

_C'est ça. Mais je t'en pris, Harry. Je suis mort à 28 ans et, même il y a mille ans, ce n'est pas si vieux. En plus, aujourd'hui, j'ai douze ans, le même âge que toi. Pas de « vous ». Je suis toujours Sal.

_Alors, tout ce qu'on a appris sur Serpentard est faux ?

_Oui, acquiesça Gwayne. Salazar n'a jamais rien eu contre les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang pur. Il était sang-mêlé. Il était juste effrayé que les Moldus nous trouve à cause de leurs enfants.

_Par contre, je ne comprend pas ce que toi, tu fais là, ajouta Sal en regarda Gwayne. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content, au contraire, Ric, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

_J'ai fait du chantage à Vie. Tu sais qu'il dit qu'il déteste son frère ? Eh ben c'est faux. J'ai pris la preuve en photo et l'ai menacé de raconter tout au la Mort, et il m'a renvoyé aussi. Cependant, moi, j'ai eu droit à la Réincarnation Régulière, avec le seul avantage de retrouver mes souvenirs. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le même problème que toi : je suis repartit de zéro. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit.

Lockhart fut embarqué à l'hôpital et ont parla de ses « délires » dans le journal du matin, selon lesquels un deuxième année de Serpentard appelé Salem Sullivan serait en réalité Salazar Serpentard.

En entendant cela, un certain rat eut un frisson. Voilà une rumeur par laquelle son Maitre serait intéressé. Il devait enquêter à ce sujet, et il parviendrait peut-être à se racheter auprès du Maitre…

**XXX**

Il restait deux jours avant le départ de Poudlard quand Sal descendit avec Godric, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Une tâche d'encre noire s'étalait par terre, et le corps d'Emy était toujours là. En quelques coups de baguette, le sang fut nettoyé, et le cadavre disposé correctement.

Sal ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Fred d'avoir tué Emy. La blessure de ses yeux l'avait condamnée, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir face à la petite tombe qu'il avait construite et la regarder. Il aurait voulu la sauver mais…

Godric s'assit à côté de lui et glissa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il comprenait Emy avait été une amie très chère pour Salazar, et pas même mille ans n'auraient pu effacer cela.

Salazar laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues devant les enfants. Il n'avait pas voulu leur montrer à quel point la mort d'Emy l'affectait.

Pendant des heures, il resta dans les bras de Godric, pleurant son amie disparue. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été si reconnaissant envers le fondateur rouge et or. Il était heureux qu'il soit de retour à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu, 'Ric ?

_Tu sais que je déteste quand tu pars sans moi, Sal. C'est arrivé deux fois et c'était deux fois de trop. Ça, n'arrivera plus jamais.

_Merci… »

Et ils restèrent, en silence, rendant hommage à une grande amie, et protectrice.

**XXX**

Le retour à Londres s'effectua dans le calme. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Harry redoutait son retour chez les Dursley.

« Ils ne vont pas être fiers de toi, après que tu aies sauvé l'école ?

_Tu plaisantes ? Ils vont être furieux. J'avais pleins d'occasions de mourir, et je me suis débrouillé pour survivre. »

Sal grimaça. Cette famille avait l'air horrible. Il faudrait qu'il regarde plus en profondeur si Harry était traité correctement, et sinon, pourquoi il était chez les Dursley…

* * *

><p><span>Les commentaires d'Ollivander : la baguette de Ric.<span>

La baguette de Ric est en bois de cerisier, avec un cœur de crin de Sombral et fait 30,1cm.

Bois de Cerisier : Ce bois est très rare et donne une baguette aux étranges pouvoirs, appréciée par les élèves sorciers de l'école de Mahoutokoro, au Japon, où ceux qui possèdent une baguette de cerisier bénéficient d'un prestige particulier. L'acheteur occidental doit laisser tomber l'idée que les fleurs roses de l'arbre font de la baguette fabriquée avec ce bois un objet ornemental, car le bois de cerisier produit une baguette qui possède un pouvoir mortel, quel qu'en soit le cœur, mais surtout s'il s'agit d'un ventricule de dragon. Cette baguette ne devrait jamais être associée à un sorcier dépourvu d'une maîtrise de soi et d'une force mentale exceptionnelle.

Crin de Sombral : comme je l'ai expliqué avec Sal, Ric a été mort pendant mille ans. Evidemment qu'il sait faire face à la Mort.

Encore une fois, la longueur a été déterminée au hasard.

**Voilà donc la fin de la deuxième année. C'est vrai que Harry n'a pas eu un grand rôle face au basilic, mais Ginny est la sœur de Fre et George, et je trouvais plus juste que son sauvetage revienne à l'un d'entre eux. Et il me semblait normal que Sal soit volontaire pour le duel contre Jedusor, parce que c'est le descendant de son frère. Je sais que la question d'Eliwan n'est pas très développée, mais c'est une problématique que je compte explorer dans les années à venir.**

**Pour ce qui est de Godric, j'hésitais beaucoup à l'ajouter dans l'histoire jusqu'à ce que plusieurs reviewers me disent qu'ils ne seraient pas contre. Après plusieurs jours, Gwayne Gregory était né. Comme il le dit lui-même, l a eu le droit à la Réincarnation Régulière. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je vous explique un peu comment ça marche.**

**Alexis et son frère, Matthieu, représentent respectivement la Mort et la Vie. Alexis régule l'arrivée des âme dans l'Au-Delà, alors que Matthieu tient le Bureau des Réincarnations, c'est-à-dire qu'il détermine quand et en qui une âme va être réincarnée. Au Bureau, il y a la Balance, qui montre si la balance entre la Vie et la Mort est respectée. Jedusor, en découpant son âme pour devenir immortel, a déréglé la Balance – Flamel aussi, mais à moindre échelle, ce qui fait qu'il ne dérangeait pas vraiment les frères, car il allait finir par mourir, de toute façon, alors qu'avec les Horcruxes, Voldemort vivra tant qu'elles existeront. **

**La Réincarnation Régulière est celle faite par Matthieu. Godric a obtenu un petit avantage, qui était de se rappeler de son ancienne vie, avec du chantage. La réincarnation dont a bénéficié Sal est le résultat d'un accord qui fait que son âme a été renvoyée telle qu'elle sur Terre, avec un but précis, ce qui fait de lui un Envoyé de la Mort : il est exempté des règles normales de la Vie et de la Mort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rempli son rôle. Un Avada Kedavra ou du venin de basilic ne le tuera pas, mais Godric, lui, peut mourir comme n'importe quel être humain.**

**Et oui, « Tutus » est Ignotus Peverell. Il est écrit dans les **_**Contes de Beedle le Barde**_** qu'il accueilli la Mort comme un vieil ami. Donc, Alexis et Ignotus sont amis.**

**Voilà, c'est tout.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous laisserez une review ^^**

**Biz'**

**Nena.**


End file.
